Wouldn't it be nice to choose?
by flameretardant
Summary: Summary inside. Yamachi. Both Matt & Tai are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is an RP I did with a partner named Sierra. ****Our characters names in this RP was initially Aya (Matt) & Kouii (Tai). I changed it into Matt & Tai 'cus the idea was initially mine and I ALWAYS pictured this as a Yamachi.**

**Sierra wrote as "Tai" (Kouii) **

**Flame wrote as "Matt" (Aya)**

**Because this is an RP, you get to see the perspective of both characters. Tai's perspective is italicized. Matt's is the normal font.**

**SUMMARY: Matt is an angel from a society that thinks of humans as chattel to be enslaved. Angels often raid human societies to kidnap humans. On one such raid, Matt comes across Tai and kidnaps him.  
><strong>

"Your first time, kid?" The man to Matt's left asked him. He was a couple of inches shorter than  
>Matt but much stockier and thickly built and a curious look in his wrinkled face. "You look a little young to be going on a raid." Matt could feel those blue eyes studying him closely. They were soldiers in line, preparing for battle - there were 20 men today, flying on a dirigible. Each man had massive white wings that erupted from his back.<p>

"Yeah well... I don't have any family - I was in the orphanage for a couple of years but I just turned 16 - guess it's time to start making my own way in the world." He said, studying the man before letting a wide grin stretch his face. "You look a little old to be going to on a raid," he added playfully.

The man just laughed. "Yea - that's about right. But the army's been taking some hits over the last few years. Our numbers just aren't what they used to be - guess that's why they're letting youngsters like you in & keeping in old timers like myself." Matt was about to reply when the booming voice of the general came from ahead.

"Listen up everybody," the man spoke loudly. "The city we are raiding today is called Mireu - now, I know this is one of safer places to conduct a raid. But I always want you on your guard - do NOT make yourself a target. Humans may not be as strong as us but give them a chance to attack you and they will." He looked coldly over the group of 20 angels who were enlisted for this raid.

"Many of you going on this raid are new recruits," the general continued.

Matt glanced at his right and left. He guessed about a quarter of the men standing around him must have been below 20 but he was undoubtedly the youngest. After all, he was the youngest angel to ever complete army-training in record time of under 2 years. _And at the top of my class too_, he added in his mind with a proud smirk.

"I hope you have all studied the layout of the city properly - the grain house and food storages are our primary target. They are located on the east. The dirigible will be staying stationary - flying about 4000 meters off the ground. Once you have all the food you can carry in one load, you will return to the dirigible and dump the food here before going back down for a second and third load." He pointed the general area out on a large map next to him. "I will remind our new recruits that you will ensure our food quota has been filled first _before _you attempt to take any humans as slaves. Slave capture is not our target this time. If you are wounded, return to the ship **immediately**!"

The general glanced out the window of the flying ship. "We are almost at our destination. Angels - you will go out in groups of 3. You know your mission. Don't fail your race." He finished his speech before pulling on a lever, opening a big hull in the back of the flying machine that would allow the angels to exit one at a time.

Matt was in the 6th row back - he had a few seconds to glance at the barren desert landscape before he was hurtling out of the plane and falling towards the ground at maximum velocity. A few hundred meters before hitting the ground, he let his wings spread wide & with powerful bursts of speed, made his way towards the small city.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Tai__ have you finished cleaning the wheat?" Asked his manager, Rehotep, taller than him by at least four inches and darker in his brown complexion than Tai. Rehotep was known for working the fields with the men and woman that harvested wheat and grains from the well flourishing fields that surrounded the city of Mireu._

_They had sheds filled with the wheat and by-products made from what they had harvested in the east quadrant of their city. Mireu wasn't too large nor too small. It was one of the more medium sized cities and was known for trade which kept it thriving and nourished even when the summers were the worst and they could barely harvest any grains or fruits._

_The governor of the city saw no point in protecting them from angels. They hadn't been attacked nor raided in a long, long time, longer than the twenty years that Tai Ankh had been alive. Mireu had an army, yes, and the army fought against the angels when they came to attack and raid. Yet..Mireu's government didn't see the point in putting up more resistance against the angels...They would get what they wanted sooner or later. They could only fend off the angels, not stop them completely._

_"It's done and sorted. Are we ready to being baking?" He asked with a slight smile, tossing reddish brown hair out of his face with flick of his head to the right. The wheat was separated and sorted into numerous bins, barrels, or bags depending on what it would be used for. Tai worked in one of a few bakeries on the city and still lived at home, like most children in their city did. Families were very important in Mireu, even after coming of age, young adults lived with their families and helped to support them until they were married and started their own families._

_Tai wasn't going to get married, he had no reason to start a family, not that it was possible for him to do so. He had no interest in woman and wouldn't marry unless he was in love. Not only that, but he wouldn't marry someone just to lie to them. Not that he could lie, the city knew his preference and didn't really care. As long as he didn't try anything with them he wouldn't be hurt or ridiculed. He tended to like that idea._

_Rehotep nodded and loaded bags into carts being pulled by camels. Tai walked next to him and towards the bakery made of stone and mud. They had an order of bread to finish baking and new bread to make with the wheat that was just cleaned._

* * *

><p>Army training had prepared Matt for most scenarios - how to dodge massive catapulted rocks, flaming arrows, fly over nets - the list went on and on. He was told he would need every bit of his training and intense concentration to keep himself alive out the field.<p>

And so, he was fairly surprised when the attack on Meriu managed to run its course so smoothly - he had managed to carry away five bags from the grainy before the field hands were even aware they were under attack. In his second dive, he managed to pick up a ewe and her lamb - he knew their livestock pile was running low and they could certainly use some new blood added to the mix. The commanding officer smiled at him, impressed to see him landing on the dirigible with such useful produce. He dove again and again - the screams around him getting fiercer and fiercer as more and more humans panicked under the attack.

It was getting harder to see - the screaming mobs running away from the direction of the attack and the paltry Mireutian army doing little other than kicking up patches of sand. Occasionally, he would see the swoop of giant white wings, very much like his own as angels dove to pick up their meals. But he could barely see 30 feet ahead of him in the dust clouds.

So when he spotted carts loaded with bags of wheat. Perfect! Out in the open and a great target! He swooped in towards the cart, intent on carrying off as many bags as strength would allow when he was mesmerized by the sight of a dark face framed by dark hair. He could see the anger glowing in those brown eyes but that just made them glow even brighter in that lovely face. He forgot all about the pandemonium all around them and landed a few feet away from the slender boy, folding his wings down to make himself less intimidating. He did not speak the Mireutian language so all he could do was hold his hand out as a display of no ill will.

* * *

><p><em>The first scream had Tai stopping in his tracks and Rehotep grabbing him by his right arm. He was being dragged towards the bakery, stumbling and tripping as he was nearly forced to run behind the older man. He was stuffed into an area between two walls and told to not move until Rehotep came back. The man ran off and went to grab something to fight the attacking angels off. He couldn't see around him, dirt and sand were being kicked up by all those that were running and screaming.<em>

_He was coughing now, trapped in a large swirl of dust, eyes watering for a moment as he stumbled away from the walls and into the open again. He tripped over towards the carts and swatted at the dirty air around him. He wanted to get the carts to safety and ensure tat they had at least this small amount of wheat to make some sort of food. If he could ensure that they had at least this much food after the angels left them, he would know that he would be helping someone...Anyone._

_Tai's eyes widened as he saw him. An angel with his huge wings that seemed as white and pure as the snow. Eyes quickly narrowing, he backed up and glared with nothing but anger in his eyes. The normal honey brown of his eyes now the color of molten chocolate as he glared at the angel. The white wings were now folded behind the angel's back and the angel was now on the ground only a few feet a way from him._

_He tried to shout, to scream at the angel and scare him off or at least get another person close to him. He had no idea what to do and was trembling as he backed away from the angel. Not once had he seen an angel up close or had even been near one. Now there was an angel in front of him, offering his hand and enchanting him with his ocean blue eyes and beauty that no human would ever have._

_Slowly, he walked back towards the angel, shaking in fear of a trick and heart beating so quickly he thought he may faint. "What do you want?" He asked in his native language of Nyasa. He received no reply and knew that this angel didn't speak the language that all of the people in his kingdom knew. Slowly still, he walked towards the angel until only the cart separated them and placed his hand in the angel's._

* * *

><p>Matt was shocked as that slender brown hand slid into his own open palm. He quickly lowered his lips to brush over the back of that hand, staring into deep brown eyes as he did so. What's going on here? As far he understood, humans usually fought when they met Angels. But this man - <em>or was it boy?<em>- was standing here, staring at him - fear and excitement in those beautiful, glowing eyes.

The dark man spoke - but Matt didn't understand. Instead, his ears caught the faintest sound of a whiz a giant boulder flew through the sky - Matt had seconds before he was pulling the man's slender body against himself, wrapping the brunette in his muscular but lean arms and shielding him from the brunt of debris flying up as boulder struck ground by wedging the small body between himself and the remnants of a stone wall.

When the dust had settled, he tilted the brown face up to stare into dark eyes. "Are you ok?" he murmured quietly, knowing he wouldn't be understood.

* * *

><p><em>The quick movement from the angel had Tai ready to pull his hand away and run away from the angel. Instead, his eyes widened again as soft lips brushed the back of his hand. Did this..did this angel really not want to hurt him? He was still staring into the angel's eyes and it seemed that the angel had the same idea. He swallowed thickly and bit his bottom lip. The angel's eyes seemed to stare deep inside of him, nearly pinning him in place with their gaze. He felt no animosity or hate from this angel, just...curiosity and..something else maybe?<em>

_The breath was knocked from his lungs as he was pressed against the angel's chest and moved to press his back against the wall. He was ready to fight then, ready to attempt to push off and run away from the angel. Seconds later he realized what the angel was doing. He dipped his head to shield himself from the bits of debris flying around them. The arms around him were lean but also muscular, reminding him of power and also a grace that he would never have._

_His eyes were closed until his face was being tilted up and he was being looked at by those too-blue eyes again. He watched the angel's lips form words that he couldn't understand before looking back up into his eyes. All he could do was stare, he had no idea what was being asked..Yet, he nodded once and looked away. If he put two and two together, after being protected from debris and possible serious injury..he had a feeling that the angel was asking him if he was alright._

_"You shouldn't stare here," he said quickly, hands flying to the angel's shoulders. "You should leave!" He said and tried to push him away, hoping that the angel would realize that he wasn't really trying to push him away, not away from his body, but to safety. "They'll hurt you if you stay, kill and torture you!" There was urgency in his voice and a pain in his chest at the idea of the angel that had saved and never harmed him being captured._

* * *

><p>Matt was not sure what had changed. One moment, the dark man was in his arms, trembling slightly but mostly calm as the ground around them shook from the force of the boulder landing a few feet away from them. He was once again entranced by those beautiful dark eyes as the man stared up at him - forgetting where he was and starting to lean down towards that beautiful face to kiss the man trapped against him.<p>

The next minute, calloused hands were on his shoulders trying to push him away- the man was shouting, agitation growing clearer in his voice as the seconds ticked by.

_What happened? I thought he wasn't going to fight me_, Matt thought for a second. _I must've misinterpreted his action - no human ever wants to be enslaved by angels._ His anger began to boil over. Silly human, he thought shaking his head sardonically. _You think you can push me away when I want to take you?_ Gone was the gentle smile of reassurance oh his face - replaced by a possessive grin. The next instant, he was swooping his arms underneath the brunette's back and knees and scooping him into a tight hold. With a little wink at the dark man, he spread his giant wings and was off - powerful thrusts propelling him off the ground and towards the sky.

_Tai stopped trying to push the angel away and pressed his back to the wall once he noticed the entire change in the angel's body. He could sense the anger rolling off the angel and it scared him, made his eyes widen again and made him really try to push him away. The calm that was between them had been broken because they couldn't communicate with each other and now, now he was scared again. The small amount of trust he had put in the angel was gone once that soft smile was replaced by a grin that screamed possession._

_In the time it took for him to blink and gulp down air, the angels hands were around his back and knees and he was being scooped up and winked at. "What are you doing?" He nearly screamed in alarm and gasped once the angels wings were spread again. His eyes squeezed shut and his arms wrapped around the angel's neck as he tried not to push away from him. Wind rushed by his head and whipped his hair into his face as they flew. They angel held onto him as he took him from his home and into the sky. "Let me go!" He demanded and glared up at the angel's face. "Let me go!" He demanded again and wished they were still on the ground so he could fight the angel without worrying about being dropped and dying once he hits ground._

* * *

><p>The dark man was struggling in his arms, trying to get away and yet clinging to him for dear life at the same time. He could feel those slender fingers shaking in fear around his neck as they flew higher and higher, toward Matt's home. Matt laughed.<p>

"Don't worry - I'm not going to drop you - it was a lot of trouble getting you and now you're going to be warming my bed until I'm tired of you," he said, grinning at the brunette. The excitement was gone from those delicate features - now there was nothing but anger and abject fear. Matt felt a twinge of regret stabbing through his heart before he pushed those feelings away. _Humans are meant to fear us, not love us,_he told himself firmly as he recalled the lesson learned from Army training camp.

Still, Matt saw no need for causing unnecessary pain to the man. He smiled again, much more gentle this time. "I promise - if I drop you, I'll be diving in right after you. You're safe, ok?" He murmured soothingly. He decided to forego the dirigible and carry his prize back to his home himself. It was a relatively short distance & would only take a couple of hours to fly. He could just check in tomorrow at the army barracks and confirm his safety.

Dusk was setting in by the time he reached the upper echelon of the clouds where the angels lived. Angels produced a lot of body heat & Matt himself was rather used to the cold; but he doubted the brunette in his arms was capable of comfortably withstanding the near freezing temperatures.

"Wrap your arms tighter around me," he murmured softly - as he pulled the shivering frame even closer to himself. "We're almost at my home, pretty one," he whispered huskily. "Just 10 more minutes and I'll be warming you in my bed by the fire." He smiled again - soft but possessive. He was rather aroused from having the slender brunette safely wrapped in his arms and he could not wait to get him home.

* * *

><p><em>Tai tightened his fingers around the angel's neck and took a deep breath of whooshing air. His throat burned cold from the air now in his lungs and made him shiver and shift closer to the man who was stealing him away at the same time. The return of gentleness in the angel's smile caught him off guard and for a moment he was reminded of how he was kept safe in his arms and never put near any harm. The angel had been gentle towards him until Tai had tried to make him leave. It was his own fault that the angel had become aggressive and at the same time, it was simply because they could not understand what the other was saying.<em>

_Even over the rush of wind in his ears, he could hear the reassurance in the angel's voice and allowed himself the smallest fraction of relaxation. The voice was soothing and the body it belonged to warm. The air was quickly cooling around him, making his already shaking form shake more and more. Mireu was a desert paradise, with hot days and warm nights. Even in the cold seasons, all that was needed was a sheep skin blanket to keep him warm. The cold he was feeling now bled into his bones and made each breath harder and harder to take._

_The change in tone startled him and nearly made him fight against his hold if not for the fact that he was being flown somewhere. The smile this time made him swallow and he averted his eyes from the angel carrying him. He didn't like the odd sensations covering his body right now. It felt like pinpricks of embarrassment mixed with..with something that he didn't want to name blended together and sparking on his skin in random bursts. _

* * *

><p>Matt smirked as the brunette dropped his gaze away from him - obviously embarrassed by something in Matt's tone. "You don't understand what I'm saying but you know what I mean, don't you?" he asked quietly. "You understand what is going to happen between us tonight...," he muttered knowingly.<p>

He leaned closer to the man - his breath was coming out in quick puffs and the brunette was shivering in full earnest in his arms. "Ah... perhaps it would've been wiser to take the dirigible after all, pretty one," Matt murmured again - but thankfully, they were almost at his home. "I'm sorry - I should've been more considerate. But if you don't give me a reason, I will never treat you badly again," he promised as his feet touched the street made out of puffy cloud, a few doors down from his own home.

He folded his wings quickly back into place before making his way home - his flat was small. Meant for only one person - the furnishings inside were humble. There was a bed made of piles of fur on one side, a small fireplace stood across from it - there was a big black pot sitting in the fire-place and a couple of other dishes laying beside it. The rest of the apartment was bare save for a small wood table on another side of the room and a trunk that held his clothes. The walls had the few bows he had carved and a couple of bags of arrows. "It's not much - but it'll be your home now," he said, feeling embarrassed to bring the beautiful man to this shabby place.

He quickly made his way over to the bedding and lowered the brunette into the soft mound of fur - leaving him for the few seconds it took to light a fire. Then he was walking back to the bed, stripping off his own pants and shirt as he lowered himself next to brunette. He didn't waste any time as he pulled the brunette's clothes off as well - he was aroused and he knew the dark man would feel his desire against his slender thighs. But right now, Matt's main concern was warming him up enough so he didn't die. "Don't worry...," he murmured slowly into the brunette's hair as he pulled him completely into his arms, "first we warm you... then we have our fun." He promised.

* * *

><p><em>Tai would need to learn the language the man was speaking if he was going to be held captive in his world. He would need to know what he could say to make the man stop because if the tone of voice being used on him was any indication..This man wanted to bed him. Sure, he was only attracted to males and he would be lying if he said that the angel wasn't beautiful..but, this was different. He had been taken from his home and would now be forced to live with the angel, he felt nothing for him because of that simple fact and the actions it took to get them where they were now.<em>

_He heard the shift of the angel's wings and looked over his shoulder to see him tucking them into his back. The human was in awe of the angel's wings, powerful and graceful. The feathers looked so soft and smooth and he would one day like to know what they felt like sliding between his fingers. He would save that thought for another time, when his skin was too cold to touch and his teeth weren't clattering and he was shaking so much it hurt to breath._

_Tai didn't have enough time to really look at the angel's home. His eyes were closing from soreness and the want to cry. He took a breath and snuggled his body closer into the soft bedding that he now lay on. It felt like fur under his hands and fingers. He flexed his fingers and could feel a surge of warmth run through his body. A fire was now warming him and he sighed at the feeling of the cold being chased away._

_He let his eyes stay closed and didn't open them when he vaguely heard the rustle of clothes dropping to the ground. He just wanted to be warm again. His eyes snapped open and he pushed at the hands sliding off his tunic and cotton pants. His eyes were wide as he did nothing to truly stop his clothes from being removed from his cold body. "Stop," he whispered and pushed slightly harder on the hands at his tunic. The angel got his way though and Tai was naked and in his arms seconds later. Tears formed in his eyes and warmth washed over his body with the angel's heat pressing into him. He shifted and his eyes squeezed shut once he felt the angel's arousal press into his thigh. "Please don't," he begged. "Please don't do this to me.."_

* * *

><p>Matt felt the tears splashing down on his chest from those startlingly beautiful dark eyes. "You don't want this, do you?" He murmured against the soft strands of rich brown hair. "You don't want me to touch you like this even though I've rightly claimed you for myself." He could feel the brunette's small, work-worn hands pressing against his chest. He shook his head. "But I won't stop. You have no right to deny me."<p>

His own arms were wrapped around that slender body, running all over the silken flesh - caressing an inner thigh, brushing the nape of the neck, cupping a perfectly formed ass cheek. With one hand, he encouraged the brunette to sling a long brown thigh around his hips - the movement shifted their lower bodies closer together and his arousal pressed ever closer to the tiny little hole waiting in between those quivering legs.

With his other hand, he finally tilted that dark face up to his eyes - he took a moment to study those flushed, tear stained cheeks - those eyes were still tightly shut but he kissed each eyelid gently, willing them to open before finally trailing his lips down to the soft plump mouth that waited below.

Matt groaned as he kissed his prize for the first time... _oh god... this was heaven!_ The sweetness of those lips were addictive and Matt pulled away momentarily only to dive in again, forcing his tongue into the softness inside. He groped the man's ass in one large palm as he kissed him again and again. "How can you ask me to stop?" He asked harshly against those kiss bruised lips. But the tears were still flowing from those dark eyes and Matt felt the twinge of regret start to grow in his heart.

* * *

><p><em>Each touch from the angel was like electric shocks of pleasure racing up his spine. If he wanted to be positive, he could say that this was a blessing. When would he ever had another being so beautiful touch him? Want him? Crave him like this angel? This was a rare chance in his life to be with someone that was like a fine jewel. Yet...he still didn't want this.<em>

_He jumped once a globe of his shapely ass was cupped and his leg thigh was nudged until he moved and wrapped it around the angel's waist. His eyes closed again as the angel's erection was now even closer to his entrance. He hadn't had a partner that he had wanted to go all the way with. He wasn't new to sex,, but he had never fully had it. Thinking that this was going to be his first time, he cried harder and slapped at the angel's chest. "Stop!" He said again and looked at the angel with pleading eyes._

_"Please, stop!" He was kissed and stopped fighting, shocked by their first gentle kiss and then pushing the man away from him as his tongue was forced into his mouth. A gasp left him as he ass was groped again and he was kissed until his lips were pink and throbbing. "Stop," he whispered and held his hand against the strong chest of the angel. "Please, I know you can't understand me, but don't do this. I'll do anything else, just not..not that." He begged and hoped that the angel felt something inside of himself to make him stop. If words didn't work then he hoped the desperation in his eyes was enough to stop the angel._

* * *

><p>There was no mistaking the desperation in those huge pleading dark eyes - begging Matt to stop. Those rough hands were completely useless in the brunette's defense - this man couldn't stop him with force. Matt knew this should be easy - this man was a human. A race meant to be enslaved by higher beings like Matt - there was no shame, no guilt in this.<p>

Growling determinedly, Matt rolled them over so that the dark man lay trapped underneath the full weight of his body - grinding their lower bodies together so that the length of his erection rubbed in between those parted thighs. He groaned, pressing forward slightly so that his precum moistened the tiny trembling entrance... It would be so easy, so easy to just push forward.

But the soft sobbing made him pause.

He sighed as he hooked his finger under the curve of that delicate chin and tilted the slender face up towards his gaze - swearing once again, he dove in for a hard long kiss before pulling away to study that lovely face intently. God... He was even more beautiful in dull flickering light of the fire-place - the warm yellow glow lighting up his skin into perfect copper. The full lips were quivering - moist and bruised red from the force of his kisses, the high cheekbones were flushed with heat. But it was those big eyes that made him pause - he remembered the look he had first seen in them when they meet his own gaze: fear, yes - but only slight. Those eyes were mostly filled with wonder and excitement as they stared at him. He wanted to see that look again.

And Matt knew that if he did this now, he would never get what he wanted.

"I hope you know you're driving me insane." He ground out roughly, leaning down to press one last rough kiss against those soft lips before rolling himself off the slender brunette. He gave a cursory glance at his prize - his skin had warmed up to a rich brown once again from the unnatural paleness of the cold.

He stood up from the bed piles and made his way to the trunk and pulled out the one extra fur blanket he had. He brought it over near the fireplace, far enough away from the brunette to not make him nervous - before rolling himself in the warmth and trying his best to fall asleep. All the while knowing that he most enthralling creature he had ever seen lay a few feet away from him and he couldn't _**do anything**_about it because of his damn conscience.

Matt hated his life.

* * *

><p><em>Chocolate eyes widened further as he was rolled onto his back and nearly screamed at the angel. Fear and anger bubbled in his chest as he pushed harder and harder; his hands beat at the angel's chest to try and push him off his struggling body. Their bodies were now sliding harshly over each other and the angel's length was too too close to his entrance. Tai's body stilled once the head of the angel's erection rubbed his entrance, a wetness now moistening the twitching skin and making him fight harder and harder.<em>

_He stilled at the harsh kiss and lay beneath the angel who had kidnapped him, unmoving as he was kissed for a long while and then studied. He held the angel's gaze wearily, afraid that he would be attacked again and taken by the angel. His body quivered and shivered from the aggression the angel used and the fear he had for what may happen to him. No one had ever been so forceful with him. No one had ever tried to take from him so much. He had never felt so much fear towards one person._

_His lips throbbed and pulsed for the hard and harsh kisses. The flesh was swollen and red, slick with saliva from the angel and still quivering as Tai stared up at him, wondering what was next. He closed his eyes as he was kissed again and lay still as the weight over top of his body was removed. For several long minutes he didn't move until his breath evened out and he was sure that this wasn't a lie. He could hear the angel moving and opened his eyes once the angel stopped moving around._

_His kidnapper and attacker now lay with in his own blanket of furs, closer to the fire and away from him. Tai took a deep breath and pulled one of the furs over himself. He didn't close his eyes for a long time and once he did, the tears came. He cried silently, shoulders shaking and breaths coming in gasps that he couldn't stop. What was going to happen to him? It was obvious what the angel wanted from him and he would only stop for a little while. He wanted to go home and see his family. Hug his dad and kiss his mother and siblings, play with his nieces and nephews...Would he be able to do that again?_

**I have to be totally honest with you guys – Sierra doesn't know that I have put this RP up. **

**I snuck one chapter up – my conscience only let me do this because I've given her due credit and because I believe everyone who loves Yamachi would love this fic. But I won't post more up without her explicit permission. Here's how you can help me convince her if you want to read more – PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>

**I'll help you with the reviews so hopefully most of you won't be tempted to leave me a "Good job! Please update fast!" type review 'cus that wouldn't convince her. Here are somethings you might want to keep in mind:**

**How did you like her writing (_italicized_ parts)? Did you feel the emotions Tai was supposed to be feeling? What were those emotions? Could you tell how much in fear he was? Does Tai seem like a reasonable character to you? **

**You can add anything else you want to, especially if it's good things about "Tai" or Sierra's writing. Ideally, it would be nice if you commented on Matt as well but I'm not going to be greedy. Basically, I'm asking you guys to review and lavish Sierra with praises so I can convince her to let me keep posting this up as a Yamachi! Let's convince her together!  
><strong>

And trust me - you want to keep reading! It gets sooo good : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Matt is an Angel. Tai is a human - Matt kidnaps Tai and takes him to the angel kingdom up the sky. He has already tried to rape Tai in the last chapter but he couldn't do it because he felt guilty. In this chapter, they learn a bit more about each other!**

**Hello everyone! This is chapter 2! I haven't told Sierra yet that I published this (SO GUILTY!) I know I'm a bad person but atleast a few of you might enjoy it.**

**Sierra wrote as Tai - I (flame) wrote as Matt. Their perspectives are separated by the big lines.**

Morning was a long time coming for Matt. He stayed awake for hours listening to the tearful gasps coming from the slender man - his heart constricted painfully in his chest. _But why does this hurt? You took him from his home - what else did you expect him to be doing?_Matt hated the rational part of his mind.

Anyway, why should it matter if the brunette cried? Whether he knew it or not, he was now Matt's possession - nothing more, nothing less. His feelings were all but irrelevant. Or atleast, that's what the army academy had taught him. So if those tears didn't matter, why hadn't Matt been able to rape him. Growling angrily to himself, he rolled over in his blanket and did his best to fall asleep.

He was awake before the crack of dawn - he sat up on his blanket running a hand through his messy hair and growling in annoyance when he saw his massive erection. _Well, I know what's the cause_. He glanced over at his bed - the figure was silent. Matt wanted to know if he was awake but he knew his own self-control was tenous at best. And he was still more than a little frustrated from the night before. It had taken a lot out of him to not rape the brunette last night and he wasn't about to test himself right now.

Instead, he decided to go hunting for breakfast - he was hungry and he knew the dark man would be as well. His prize would need warm food and soon if he was to stay healthy. Quickly, he pulled on some light pants, grabbed a bag of arrows and his bow - then he was out the door.

An hour later, he landed on his street again and folded his wings back down. He had a couple of pigeons slung over his shoulder - breakfast would be good. But what about his prize? Would he be awake? Would he be more receptive this morning? Eager and hopeful, he made his way towards his door, intent on making reparations and finally having his prize.

* * *

><p>Tai didn't remember a time when he had cried so much and for so long. He hadn't cried when his first and only pet had died. When he was ten a stray dog had followed him home and he had fed it. The dog was covered in dust, light drown fur turned a deep brown with dust and sand until Tai had washed him in a local river and revealed his true light brown fur. He hadn't known what kind of dog he had fallen in love with, just that the dog had followed him around and protected him from wild beasts and humans that wanted to attack him for what little change he kept in a small cloth pouch tied to his side.<p>

He had named the dog Augumon and found out that the dog was male and rather young in age. Augumon would follow him to the bakery he had worked at for years and would even help put the carts of wheat when the camels wouldn't. Augumon was a tall and lean, a strong dog that reached a fully grown man's waist or even higher. He had patches of dark brown on him and pointed ears with golden eyes. Augumon was his best friend until he turned eighteen and woke up one morning to find Augumon asleep at the foot of his bed...Augumon who didn't wake up at all that day.

The tears he had shed for Augumon didn't come close to the tears he had cried his first night with the angel.

He woke up with sore eyes and a sore throat. His limbs were stiff from not moving during the night and his face was covered in tear stains. Most likely, he looked a mess from crying for so long. It seemed as though he had no tears left to cry and a small part of him was happy for that. He looked over at where the angel had slept last night and noted that he wasn't there. Slowly, he slid the fur blanket from his body and sat up. He took in his surroundings and realized that the angel wasn't ding anywhere about to attack him. For that, he let out a sigh of relief and quickly stood. He stretched his sore muscles and breathed in the warm of air of home he had been taken to.

Every part of him wanted to run away and try to make his way back to Mireu..but that was futile. The angel had stopped himself last night, but Tai wouldn't be so lucky with another angel, and he had no idea where he was or where to go. For now he would have to play nice with the angel and hope that he would learn the run of the city and what pleased the man, then he could think of a way to get back home.

* * *

><p>Matt opened the door to his apartment and walked in - his eyes widening instantaneously as he took in the sight before him.<p>

There was his prize - standing in the dim morning light and the lit by the last of the dying embers. His slender body was half turned away - but all nude. Matt could see the shapely curve of his ass - his legs were long and lean. His thin back turned away. He growled in frustration and ripped his eyes away, inches from losing any control he may have over his libido.

Stalking forward, he dropped his bow and arrows with a loud bang onto the floor. "Are you trying to tempt me into raping you?" He asked as he approached the brunette, uncaring that he wouldn't be understood. His tone was clear enough. He forced himself to keep his back turned to the man - knowing that seeing that lovely body again would push him over his limit.

Instead, he dropped to the floor and started up another fire - pulling the pot off the fire-place and viciously skinning and skewering the dead pigeons onto a spit. He set the birds to roast over the open flame and then took a moment to calm himself, breathing deeply with his hands clenched tightly in front of himself.

* * *

><p>Tai didn't move once the soft creak of the door to his captors home being opened reached his ears. Instead, his body was ready to move at any sense of danger. If he had to, he would fight again. Now that he was warm and not freezing like last night he had more fight in him and wouldn't stand for being so easily overpowered. He may have been only human, but he would fight and fight until he was pinned and topped if he had to.<p>

He jumped and looked down once the loud bang of..weapons hit the floor of the house. A frown reach his features as he stared at the bow and arrows near him. The words said to him were ignored and the tone also ignored for favor of watching the angel. He had several pigeons for what he assumed was a meal. The human simply watched him and moved again to turn his back on the angel once he began to skin the birds. Tai didn't need to see that at all. He bent over and reached for his clothing, sliding on the cotton pants and tucking his tunic into the pants.

He turned back to face the angel's back and took a breath, watching him set the birds over the pot to roast. What was he going to do now? For all he knew, the angel was going to eat the birds himself and force him to watch while he eat and sat with his own stomach growling and begging for food. He had only had one meal before he had been taken by this angel and his stomach was now rumbling softly, reminding him of what he needed to survive.

"Am I..allowed to eat?" He asked, voice quiet and hesitant as he watched the angel with weary and nervous eyes. He didn't want to be attacked again and didn't want his food to have to come with a price attached to it.

* * *

><p>The birds were relatively small so it only took a half hour to cook them through on the spit. Matt kept his eyes firmly on the flames - mechanically turning the spit as he endured his straining erection. Every fiber in his body screamed for him to turn around and force the brunette into the bed again - hold him down and shove his aching arousal deep into that perfect little body. Several times, he had to take deep gulps of water to stop himself from doing just that. It got a little better after he heard the rustling of clothes behind him. <em>Good. Atleast his little captive had the good sense to get dressed.<em>

When the birds were evenly cooked, he carefully pulled them from the fire, pulling them off one and one. The brunette asked something softly behind him - he turned around, relieved to see that lithe body fully covered now.

He could guess by the way those big eyes stared at the food that he must be hungry - "Eat," he said, putting one steaming bird on a plate and handing it to the slender man. He stared shamelessly at the beautiful face as he bit off chunks of his own - the man had been crying the whole night. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks tear-stained. _How can he still be so damn pretty?_Matt wondered idly.

He realized he still didn't know his captive's name. Might as well learn it - it'd be good to have something to call him by. "Matt," he said, pointing at his chest with his free hand. "Matt," he repeated. Then he pointed to the dark man and stared.

* * *

><p>With a hesitant hand, Tai reached out to take the offered plate and smiled lightly in his thanks. His mouth had been watering with the smell of the cooking birds for last last thirty minutes or so and he was more than thankful for being able to eat. It seemed like the angel had gone back to being the angel that had protected him when they had first met. He liked that side of the angel. The one that held him close and made him feel safe even if he was part of the reason that he had been in danger in the first place. The angel was so much nice, gentler when he was like this, not fueled by the lust that had caused him to strip the human bare and nearly force himself onto the crying human.<p>

If the angel stayed like this...Tai would have a hard time hating him. For now he was high cautious and conscience of what the angel did. Each and every move from his limbs to his wings were noted by the scared human. He was still curious, nearly as curious as he had been when he took the angel's hand, but that curiosity was swirling with a fear for the much, much stronger creature.

The dark skinner human took two steps back and lowered himself to sit on his butt with his legs tucked up to his chest, giving him a place to rest the plate. He was aware of the angel watching him and it was unnerving to say the least. His eyes were trained on the bird in front of him as he gripped into it and brought chunks of the skin and meat into his mouth. The angel was a good cook, the bird was still juicy and tender. Warm juice from the meat slid down his throat and moistened the dull pain he felt with each swallow he took. He wished that there was some way to ask for water.

"_Matt_," he heard and looked up, startled for a moment. "_Matt_," the angel repeated and pointed to himself and Tai knew what he was doing in the next instant. His chewing slowly and he swallowed slowly, watching the angel and wondering if he should give his real name or not.

"M-matt," came the hesitant name past his lips. "Matt," repeated more firmly, the two syllables and foreign arrangement of the name sliding off his tongue in a soft roll.

He took another breath and pointed to himself, "Tai." He said quickly, "Tai-ii," this time more slowly and drawn out, letting Matt hear the slow drawl of the human's name.

* * *

><p>That small smile from the human as he accepted his plate nearly undid all the self-control Matt had been working so hard to build up. The rational part of his brain knew that the brunette was only showing gratitude for the food - but for the barely controlled lust in him, that tiny smile and the trust in those eyes was nearly the same as the man stripping himself naked, laying on the bed with his legs spread, and beckoning for Matt to come to him with gasps and moans.<p>

Gods... this little captive... he didn't understand his precarious situation AT ALL did he?

Still... it was incredible to see an emotion other than hate in those incredible eyes. Matt found he liked seeing curiosity there better than hate. Much better. He resolved to keep his control as long as he could, although he didn't know how long that would realistically be.

His groin stirred a little when he heard the soft voice called his name. He'd love to hear that voice screaming those syllables in ecstasy as Matt pounded into him. For now though, he'd settle for anything other than hatred.

"Tai-iiiii," he repeated when the brunette introduced himself. "Nice name," he said with a smile before going back to staring unabashedly at him while finishing up his breakfast.

When he was finished eating a few minutes later, he stood up from his cross-legged sitting position and made his over to the trunk. Digging through, he finally found what he was looking for - a heavy shawl, lined with fur on the inside and tough hide on the outside. He brought it over to Tai and draped it around him before standing him up. He didn't bother to explain anything as he pointed to the door - then grabbed him by the arm and led him out.

* * *

><p>The human found himself laughing softly, eyes dancing with amusement when the angel drew out the 'i's' in his name. It was cute, even if he hated to admit it, and somewhat endearing. Tai was going to give him a small amount of trust and allow the angel another smile. His eyes dropped back to his dinner and he ate in silence, fighting back the blush that wanted to color his cheeks. The angel..no, Matt, was staring at him again. He knew that the angel still wanted him and the human was still against the idea. He wasn't one for spreading his legs so willingly. His virginity was still a virtue he had and he wasn't going to give it to some angel that thought he deserved it just because he kidnapped him. The angel had another thing coming if he thought that.<p>

Tai's work roughened hands were now covered in a light coating of the juice from the bird. There was no want in him to wipe the juice off on the fur under his legs or on his pants and he was still too weary of the angel to turn his back on him in search of water. Still..his only other option was to lick his fingers clean and with the way the angel was staring at him, he didn't like that idea at all.

When the angel stood, the human took his chance and quickly licked his palm and left hand clean. With the angel preoccupied, he cleaned his other hand and wiped the now saliva wet fingers on his pants, happy that there was no bird juice on him. He could deal with his own saliva coating his fingers rather than something else, the idea of unsettling.

He blinked as a heavy..he didn't know what it was, was draped over his shoulders and then he was being lifted. The urge to fight kicked in, but he realized that the angel wasn't trying to disrobe him. The door was pointed at and his arm grabbed and Tai was looking around the angel's world once they were out of the house. He took in cloud streets and the cool air and realized tha the angel was trying to protect him from the cold of his new world. His feet were cold, as he walked alongside the angel. In Mireu, the only time it shoes were needed was while harvesting or finish in the lakes and rivers. Shoes were a protection against elements that Tai never faced unless his help was needed. He was used to warm sand and dirt under his toes.

* * *

><p>Matt was surprised to find Tai shivering beside him as they made their way through the still empty streets in the early morning hours. The shawl was heavy - lined with thick wolf fur. It should've been enough to keep him warm. Was he sick from the night before? But that couldn't be right - he'd been fine in the flat. He glanced down and realized the brunette wasn't wearing any shoes.<p>

"We'll get some moccasins for you today - after I sign my name to the army office and report that I've safely returned home," he muttered as he easily scooped up his prize into arms to protect him from the cold. The last thing Matt needed was Tai getting sick.

It was a fairly short walk to the town center - where the army office was located. It was a good place for him to take Tai this morning - a human worked at the front desk. Her name was Sora - Matt hoped perhaps she might know whatever language Tai spoke. Sora had been taken from a human village ages ago - she didn't look anything like his beautiful captive with her fiery red hair and green eyes. But he hoped they might understand each other anyway.

A little bell on the door announced his entrance into the army office. Matt was relieved to see the human woman at the desk.

"Hello Sora," he said, smiling at her as he set his prize down on his feet.

"Matt," she said greeting him momentarily before her eyes immediately plastered onto the slim young man standing next to him. "I guess this is why you didn't report back to the dirigible last night." Sora pulled out the army ledger and handed it to him.

Matt nodded, taking the book and setting about to sign the necessary paperwork. "Yes - he is mine. I captured him last night. He is fighting everything really hard. Can you try to make him understand?" He pushed the brunette forward towards the desk.

Sora had to laugh a little at that. "I fought hard against Anjur when he took me as well." Then she turned to the brunette and tried a fairly common human tongue. The boy was dark. He looked like he might be from the South - she was a Northerner and not fluent in Southern languages. But she'd give it her best shot.

"Hello child," she said, smiling softly to calm him. "I'm human too."

* * *

><p>'<em>At the rate this is going, I'm going to have to become accustomed to him carrying me<em>,' Tai sighed as he was picked up and carried by the angel. He was thankful for being carried, the angel's world was much too cold for him and his feet were beginning to hurt in the short distance he had walked with the angel. Matt was warm and solid, the human wasn't above snuggling into his body to get away from the cold and more towards the warmth the angel's chest offered him. There would be no happiness on the other side if he died from the cold and not without fighting his way to get back home to his family.

The streets where bare and from the small amount of light on the street the human knew that it was still early in the morning. He was used to being up this early or well before, whether it was from working in the bakery or helping his father and brothers patch up their home from heavy rain and storm damage, or even from playing with his early rising nieces and nephews. He couldn't remember many moments when he wasn't doing something back home.

As soon as they entered the building, Tai's eyes were on the woman with flaming red hair and green eyes. She was pretty and had no wings, his heart began to soar with hope. How many other humans would be find here? He was set on his feet and shyly looked up at the woman behind the desk. Even if he was thrilled to find another human there was still a fear inside of him. What if she wouldn't help him get away? Would she side with angels? He didn't want to get hurt over trusting another human..in the end it may just be safer to play nice with Matt than try and make friends in a world he knew nothing about.

He stood awkwardly and just slightly behind Matt until he was pushed forward and towards the woman and the desk. He caught her name, Sora, from Matt and made himself remember the name. Sora was a common name for females, not too rare and just used enough that there were woman in Mireu that had the same name.

Tai stared at her and smiled lightly. Sora's smile made him trust her, just a little bit and so he spoke, "I'm Tai," and pointed to himself. He knew very little of her language but her words were common enough. "Friend?" He asked with a tilt of his head. "How did you..get here? Can we escape?"

* * *

><p>Sora was encouraged to see that the boy understood what she was saying. The words he spoke were expected but dangerous and disappointing. She decided to start by answering the easy question first.<p>

"I was brought here 17 years ago when I had just turned 15 - I was kidnapped from my home during an Angel-raid - the same as you have been I suspect. And just as you are trying to find a way to escape now, I tried the same thing. For a long time I tried to run from Arjun - he was the angel who captured me. But you will learn as I did that it's futile trying to escape - you must accept your new life."

She studied Tai closely. "Was he very rough last night? I have medication that will help you with the pain - tell me if you need it. I didn't notice any problems in your gait so he must've been careful enough not to damage you atleast. You're very lucky - Matt just turned 16 now - he has not been hardened by years in the army. You must be careful not to anger him too much though because he can lose his temper very violently."

* * *

><p>Tai's eyes widened as he translated and processed what was being told to him. Sora had been here for seventeen years and had been captured in the same way he had been. There was...no way for escape either. The hope in his honey colored eyes disappeared as he visibly wilted from her words. His smile turned into a deep frown as he looked down at his bare feet and fought back tears of frustration. He was stuck here now! Stuck here because a stupid angel wanted him. Anger boiled in his veins and for an instant he thought about lashing out and attacking Matt. He thought about rushing him and then running off and away from the angel that had taken him from all he knew and love.<p>

But where would he go?

What would he do?

The anger in his veins left him shaking as he looked back up at Sora in surprise. Her words confused him for a full minute before his eyes widened and a full blush filled his cheeks and colored his ears. He shook his head quickly and averted his eyes from her and to her desk. "We did not.." His hands were in front of him and gesturing to himself and the angel behind him, shaking his head again. "He did not," he didn't know what the words in her language to use and had no want to even attempt to tell her in his own language. "No.._us_.." He settled for and pointed to Matt and then himself, frowning and glaring as he did so.

He froze and looked at the angel over his shoulder. Sixteen? _Sixteen_? He had been captured by a sixteen year old that tried to force him down and take his innocence? There was something so incredibly wrong with that knowledge that he quickly turned back to the human and bit into his bottom lip. He was now in the care of a sixteen year old angel with a terrible temper and army training.

"How do I..not make him mad?" He whispered, "how do I get him to not want me?" He didn't ask for this nor did he want this. He just wanted to go home dammit! If Sora gave up than that was her loss, he wasn't going to stop looking for a way home. He would get back to his family and away from Matt no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>He didn't... <em>The boy was stammering all over himself - trying to express himself fully. That _couldn't_be right. "That's impossible - Matt obviously captured you because he desires you. You mean to tell me he hasn't raped you yet?" Sora did not know what to make of the situation. She had been raped once in her home on Earth and then brought here and raped endless number of times. Eventually, she had come to accept Arjun as her lover but not until much later.

But the blush on Tai's cheeks didn't leave much doubt. Matt really hadn't touched him. She glanced between them - had she interpreted things wrong? Did Matt want this boy for something else? But she caught the possessive burning fire in Matt's bright blue eyes as he occasionally looked up from his work to stare at the brunette - his lust was coming off in endless waves & his eyes seemed to darken even further, his grip on the quill becoming tighter as he watched the blush sprout on Tai's face.

There was no mistaking what Matt intended to do.

So she turned to Tai and advised him the best he could. "The best way to keep him happy is simple but I don't think you'll like my answer: give him what he wants." She sighed, not wanting to give false hope when this situation was completely foreign. "Nearly half the time, an angel will return his captive to his home after getting what he wants - maybe in a few months, Matt will voluntarily take you back home." She didn't want to make any guarantees though. "Matt is still so young - humans are rarely taken as brides. I don't think that will happen." She looked helpless, lost as she stared at his flustered face.

Off to the side, Matt finished filling out his paper-work. He had taken a lot longer than usual because he was so distracted by Tai's presence - the full-fledged blush on that pretty face was not helping his libido. He was grateful to be in a public setting where he couldn't just fuck Tai like he wanted to so desperately.

"Ask him if he has any questions for me," Matt said gruffly, blue eyes intently fixed on his beautiful prisoner.

* * *

><p>Tai flinched at the use of the word and nodded quietly. It felt more real when another person said it. When someone else pointed out what Matt wanted from him and what it would be if the human didn't give the angel what he wanted willingly. He didn't like how real it felt. He could have brushed it off before, but now, and now it was all too real. A shaky breath was inhaled quickly and the human wanted to sob and drop to his eyes. He wanted to cry his pain away and wake up from the nightmare that he had to be in. He should have just listened to Rehotep and stayed where the man had left him instead of trying to be a hero and save the wheat. He could have been home and resting with his family if he had listened for once.<p>

Hopeless honey eyes met bright green, staring into her eyes as he pleaded for help. He had a feeling he would need her if Matt took what he wanted from him. There would be no one else that he knew of here to comfort him and she had been here for so long and knew so much more than him. Sora had lived thought this for nearly as long as he had been alive, he would need her when that time came.

For now, he could only nod at her words and frown deeper. His only chance at safety was giving Matt what he wanted and his only chance at going home was to make him happy and let him have what he wanted until the angel grew tired of him. Until then..he would have to be used and take what was given to him with a smile. There was..nothing else to do until then.

"Teach me..their language?" He asked in a small voice filled with misery and heartbreak. If he could communicate with Matt than it would be just a little easier to try and reason with him. He was at a disadvantage for the simple fact that he had no idea what Matt was saying to him.

* * *

><p>Matt could feel the odd clenching feeling envelope his heart once again. It was bigger this time - occupying large portions of his heart as he saw the misery in those beautiful dark eyes. Somehow it hurt more since Tai had been smiling moments before...<p>

"Why is he sad?" He asked Sora quickly. He had a general feeling but he wanted to know the specifics.

Sora sighed as she answered him. "It's obvious, isn't it? He wants to go home - he doesn't want to be here with you."

Matt growled. "I've been doing my best to be patient and kind to him. Does he not realize what it's taking out of me to control myself? What more does he want?"

Sora understood that Matt was an immature 16 year old. But he had to understand the situation. "He's been kidnapped from his home - it's pretty obvious what you're going to do to him and it's pretty obvious he doesn't want it. Why haven't you just taken him? It'd end the fear of anticipation at least," she said, not exactly encouraging the rape but trying to understand.

Matt had to think about that question for a minute. "I... I was going to have him last night... but I saw those goddamn tears and it ripped something up inside me... I couldn't do it..." He sighed. "... I can't rape him... I don't know why..."

Sora was shocked. She quickly turned to Tai - "He tried to rape you last night but couldn't do it?" Then she shook her head. "I've never seen anything like this Tai - but Matt tells me he can't rape you." Her eyes were wide in disbelief. "Angels consider us beneath them - to most angels raping a human is nothing but an outlet for lust and power - I don't know understand why... but Matt seems to value your feelings." She didn't bother mentioning that atleast at first glance, it looked like Matt's feelings went deeper than pure lust - which probably meant Tai would not see freedom in a few months.

* * *

><p>The growl in Matt's voice made Tai jump and inch closer to the desk, his eyes now on Matt and the exit behind him. He didn't think that Matt would try anything in public..but still, it was good to know where the door was if he did. He would run this time. Run where, he had no idea, but running was better than letter Matt rape and humiliate him at the same time.<p>

He looked back up at Sora when it seemed as though the angel wouldn't try anything, at least not now. He was safe for now. A quick nod was all he gave the older human and worried his bottom lip with his teeth. He couldn't understand what they were saying to each other and his itched to know what they were talking about. It had something to do with him and Matt, that was obvious from Matt's growl and Sora's question.

Tai gaped at her and shook his head, laughing a sad laugh. "Lies," he hissed, glaring at the angel and then the human. "He told you to say that! He doesn't care!" He spat at her and glared at the angel again, "he just wants to rape and keep me." He whispered and then turned his head, staring at the wall behind Sora and refusing to speak again.

* * *

><p>Matt was surprised to hear the soft humorless laughter coming from the brunette; like Tai had lost all hope and was now preparing himself for misery - somehow, it managed to hurt him even more than those angry tears. The tears atleast had some hope &amp; frustration behind them.<p>

His own frustration grew and he roughly ran a hand through his hair. He knew what he had to do to get the pain in his chest to go away - as much as he didn't want to. "Tell him I won't force him," he said, giving Tai his word. "I won't take what he doesn't voluntarily give me." But he wasn't all sweetness and light either. "But I will _not _let him go. He is mine - I have captured him by fair means."

Sora sighed. She doubted the brunette would take any of this well but she was just the translator in this scenario. She quickly conveyed the message before adding her own little bit at the end. "Tai, just so you know - by all laws of the Angel-world, you have no right to refuse anything he does to you. He is _choosing _to respect your feelings - I think you'd be wise to appreciate this."

Then she turned to Matt again. "Mind if I keep him here today? He wants to learn Anglerian - it'd do you both some good to be able to communicate."

Matt nodded stiffly. "Take whatever you need from my pay to make sure he has some shoes. Good ones - you humans are always so cold. And ask him if he's got anything to say to me before I leave him here with you today."

Sora agreed to put it in the ledger. Then she turned to Tai and asked.

* * *

><p>Shoulder shaking and eyes filled with tears, Tai looked back at Sora and sighed. He was no where near sure if he could take what was just said to him as good news. The angel wouldn't rape him and at the same time..he wouldn't be allowed to go home. By the laws of the world he was dragged into..he belonged to a sixteen year old that wanted to take him from the very moment they met and he couldn't stop him. He had no say in this at all. In fact, his new..<em>owner<em>was playing nice by not taking him until Tai let him. What luck he had.

The human took in a breath and nodded, mumbling that he understood and even through in a sarcastic "thank you" that he was sure Sora wouldn't say to the angel. She was trying to help him and not get him hurt. He shook his head and looked up at Sora, "it would be useless to ask him why he took me, wouldn't it?" The question was posed out of curiosity and also out of his returning sarcasm. He would have to not use the sarcasm once he learned the angel's language so he wasn't a recipient of the angel's violent temper. He couldn't have the angel keep his word if he was always infuriating him with his words and actions.

"Tell him I have nothing to say to him," he said after a moment and sent the angel a glare. Even with his anger and wearisome feelings towards the angel, he was thankful that his feelings were being respected and that he would be given the choice to give himself to the angel. He just didn't see that happening..ever.

* * *

><p>Sora could hear the obvious sarcasm in Tai's tone - if the look of annoyance in Matt's face was anything to go by, the blond obviously understood as well. "You can ask him why he took you once you've learned the language," she said, rolling her eyes. This boy was being incredibly stubborn and naive - but he would learn soon enough.<p>

"He's got nothing to say to you." She said, turning to Matt. "I'm going into the back to get your pay ready," she turned to leave - more to give them a bit of privacy than anything else.

Matt nodded. He hadn't really expected a sincere thank you but Tai was irritating. Once Sora was gone, he stepped in closer and wrapped an arm around that thin waist - he quickly pulled the brunette close and tilted up his face, "I said I wouldn't rape you - everything else is still fair game and you're going to learn that right now," he murmured quietly, before leaning down to capture those soft lips with his own. His tongue quickly forced its way inside - once again mapping out the corners and marking his territory. He only lifted his head away from those kiss bruised lips when Sora embarassedly cleared her throat.

Sighing, he stepped away from Tai and took his coins from Sora. "Make sure he stays in the back where no one else sees him - I don't want any other alphas getting any ideas about him."

When Sora nodded, Matt stared hard at Tai. "I hope you realize what you're putting me through," he growled before storming out the door.

Sora turned to Tai, shaking her head. "Dramatic 16 year olds," she said, trying to lighten the mood a little. "So how about you go sit in one of the back rooms - I'll grab you some moccasins and we'll get started on your lessons, eh?"

* * *

><p>Tai had nothing to say to her as she rolled her eyes. He watched to cross his arms over his chest and glare at her, but she had been helpful and he really didn't want to make her mad. Sora could be a friend for him and he would need those in the angel's world. All he had now was Matt, but if he played his cards right, maybe Matt would let him visit Sora..if she wanted to deal with him that is. He would apologize to her later, once he could speak a language he was sure she could clearly understand.<p>

The human stepped back from the angel and was caught any way. The angel's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Tai's arms raised to push at his chest as his head was tilted up and his eyes widened. Seconds later he was being kissed and a tongue was in his mouth. Knowing that it was better this way, he stood still and let the angel take what he wanted. He fought against the urge to bite his tongue as it mapped his mouth and claimed him all over again. He wasn't looking forward to theses kisses or anything else the angel might do to him.

All he could do was let the angel take what he wanted and deal with it. He had no say in the matter and no laws to protect him from the angel's wrath. His breath was coming in pants when Matt pulled away from him and stormed out of the room that Tai figured was an office. The human was thankful that the angel was now gone and looked to the other human as she spoke to him. There was no smile on his face now, just a blank expression that masked his anger and discomfort.

One nod and then he was walking into what he assumed was a back room. There was a desk and several chair sin the room, little else, but he had no idea what to expect from the room. It was just salvation from the angel for a few hours while he was taught the language of the angels and given shoes to wear to shield his feet from the unnatural cold of his new home.

So much angst! Neither Tai or Matt are characterized right but this is AU : ).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Matt is a powerful angel; Tai is a human. Matt has kidnapped Tai from Earth and taken him to the angel-kingdom where he intended to rape Tai. But Matt felt guilt and couldn't rape Tai in the last chapter – he's dealing with a lot of sexual frustration. He made a promise to Tai that he wouldn't touch him. (Chapter2) - In this chapter, Matt is trying very hard to keep that promise. **

**Hi guys! Here's another installment of Wouldn't It be Nice to Choose. I still haven't told Sierra that this RP is up as a fic on (I'm truly shameless). But she should get due credit because she wrote the uke character (Tai). **

**So Sierra wrote as Tai. Flame (me) wrote as Matt. **

Matt spent the next few hours trying to prepare his home for two occupants instead of one. First task was preparing a bed for Tai - he knew he would absolutely lose control if the brunette was sharing his bed. He started by gathering pine-needles from the earth's floor to make the lower levels of the bed. He cursed himself again and again as he worked for giving his word and promising not to fuck Tai whenever he wanted._ This is ridiculous! He's MY human slave - meant for MY pleasure... but I can't have what I want..._He laughed at the bizarreness of the situation.

And yet... beneath all that sarcasm and the anger emanating from Tai, there had been a hint of gratefulness in those brown eyes. So perhaps the brunette might have an iota of understanding of what Matt had agreed to put himself through.

When he was satisfied with the layers of pine-needles he had made, he went over to the village vendor. It would cost him half his savings to get the proper furs for Tai's bed - but Matt knew he was worth it. The vendor was Jilail - a friend of his father's and he managed to get a pretty good deal. Ofcourse people asked questions about why he needed the bedding but his answers were non-committal. He didn't want anyone to know about Tai right away - angels were hardly angelic when they tried to steal away each others' possessions.

Finishing his work on the bed, he spent a good portion of the rest of the day hunting - and was pretty happy when he managed to spear a couple of rabbits. He prepped those quickly and left them roasting on the spit - then he went and got some bread from the grain stores.

Finally, hours later - he made his way back to the army offices - eager to see his beautiful prisoner. He opened the door and called for Sora to come out - impatient and excited.

* * *

><p>Sora was sweet and didn't get frustrated with Tai when he didn't understand how to pronounce a word or when he asked her to repeat a sentence more than five times. In his mind, he liked to think that her understanding towards him was because she knew what he was going through and wanted to help him. Hours had gone by and because he was a fast learner he now know the basics of the angel's language and how to form sentences and ask for things.<p>

She had even given him a book that children used to learn from. She told him to read it every night. There was a small part of him that was embarrassed at having the book...a picture book to help him learn. At the same time, he was still thankful for it and had smiled thankful when she had given him the book.

Sora was called and he took a breath and followed her out to meet his captor. "Hello Matt," he greeted, meeting blue eyes and staring into them with no hesitation and only raging emotions. He would keep himself in check for now, until the waters were tested and then he would push more and more. For now he would have the angel help him with learning his language and thank him for it. No touching or kissing would be mixed in with his thanking, though. He had no interest in the angel. He just wanted to go home.

Sora nudged him and he helped back his sigh. "Did you..have a good day?" She had told him that attempting to make conversion and make himself more comfortable with the angel would do them both good. So he stumbled over the words with a thick accent and tongue that wasn't used to such vowels and constants near each other.

* * *

><p>Matt's eyes were fixed on Tai as he walked out - completely ignoring Sora. His groin pulsed angrily as those deep brown eyes raised themselves to meet him. <em>Screw it - I don't care if someone else is here<em>, he thought as he closed the distance between them in 3 long strides. Immediately, he pulled the brunette into his arms - kissing him deeply again in greeting.

Embarassed but unsurprised, Sora quickly made herself scarce - coughing about having something to do in the back.

A few long moments passed where Matt just reacquainted himself with the sweetness of Koui''s lips. When he was finally satisfied, he lifted his head away to stare down into those flushed features. He let out a small laugh at Tai's attempts - the grammar was pretty bad. Words were out of order. And the pronounciation was heinous. But atleast he understood what his beautiful little prisoner was trying to say.

"I get work lots done...," he said, copying the sentence structure Tai had used. And now, since communication would work, he tried a little hand at seduction. "But I wanted you with me..." He leaned down trying to close the distance between their mouths again.

"EHEM!" Sora interrupted him quickly. "Tai managed to learn quite a lot for one day, don't you think Matt?" She asked, glaring at him.

Matt laughed, feeling a little sheepish. He had violated Angel-world code of decency by showing public affection to this degree. "Yes... he did very well. My beautiful, brilliant little captive," he said smiling at Tai.

"Home now?" He asked, deciding to keep words simple to help the brunette understand. "Shoes good?" he said, looking at the furry moccasins covering Tai's feet.

* * *

><p>The stare the angel greeted him with was unnerving and for a long moment Tai was sure that he overstepped boundaries and felt a prick of fear in his heart. There was almost a sigh of relief knocked out of him when he was pulled into the blond's arms and kissed. A deep, deep kiss that left him flushed and his lips numb and yet tingling with too many feelings because of the angel's invading and claiming kisses.<p>

He looked up at the angel with and frowned when he was laughed at. His face was now a darker shade of pink in his embarrassment and agitation flared inside of him. He was trying dammit! Trying to speak this stupid language and trying to at least play nice with the stupid angel and he was being laughed at.

Tai pulled back from the attempt to kiss him again and glared at the angel. "Do not want," he whispered and placed his hands on the angel's chest for an attempt at more space between them. The smile the angel gave him was reassuring and he now knew what the angel was saying to him, at least a semblance of what the worlds meant. Sora had taught him words that the angel would most likely call him or use towards him. "Beautiful," made him blush and "captive" made him cringe.

He looked at his own feet and nodded, "good, very good." He said and smiled at Sora, "home," he nodded. Now he would be able to walk around without worrying about freezing from the feet up. "Home," he said again, more confident and with a slight smile. He had some reading to do any way.

* * *

><p>"Home," Matt nodded smiling. It was enough for today - he turned to Sora, "I'll bring him tomorrow again, ok? So he can practice with you?"<p>

Sora nodded absently as she looked over the records for the end of the day.

He was at a loss for words though as he thought of how to tell Tai to pull the shawl over his head. It was later in the afternoon - although there was a lull in the crowd, there were more alpha angels milling around than Matt wanted. In fact, he didn't want a single one to even have a clue of Tai's existence - some of them would try to steal him just to spite Matt.

"Shawl - cover head," he said. Probably not words he would know after one day. So he grabbed the shawl and indicated with his hands for Tai to pull it closely around his head. Then he grabbed Tai's hand and led him out the door - walking calmly and purposefully.

He perfunctorarily answered greetings but didn't stop to chat. More than once, he saw an alpha or two staring very deliberately at the slim brunette walking beside him. Matt had the urge to growl but he controlled his temper. Best not to attract extra attention.

* * *

><p>Tai smiled at the pretty green eyed woman again and tilted his head with a curious frown. He didn't really know what Matt was saying to him. There was confusion swirling in his eyes as he watched Matt's lips and tried to figure out what the worlds meant. He shook his head, brows furring in frustration as he drew a blank.<p>

His mouth opened in a small 'o' of understanding once the shawl was grabbing and the angel was gesturing for him to follow his motions. The shawl was pulled close to his face, molding around him and falling to his shoulders. He wanted to ask why this was needed but let it slide as he was pulled out of the office by his hand.

Honey eyes widened when he saw the other angels on the street. Fear gripped him and he whimpered lowly as numerous eyes fell onto him almost instantly, he shifted closer to Matt and tightened his grip on Matt's hand as he pressed too close to him. He didn't like the way the males were looking at him or the way curious eyes peered at him.

Tai just wanted to get home and hide inside of Matt's home where the eyes couldn't see him or undress him mentally. The human licked his lips and walked a little faster. Matt..he knew what was waiting for him with the angel..these other angels, he was sure they would want the same thing from him and maybe more than what Ay wanted. Tai didn't want to know at all.

* * *

><p>Matt was beginning to thank his lucky stars - they were only a few more minutes away from home. The other alpha males were <em>very <em>curious about Tai - as Matt had expected. But they stayed far away, staring a little too intently but not approaching them. Matt was thankful that Tai had the good sense to keep very close, those beautiful eyes cast down and only occasionally glancing up to check their surroundings.

He just about thought he was home-free - barely 5 doors away from his own home when suddenly their pathway was blocked. Matt stared coldly at the man who had stopped them. It was Jans - 25 year old alpha. Jans was previously the best student to come out of the army academy - before Matt that is. There were rumors floating around that Jans had expressed more than mild anger of his record of 7 years was broken by a 16 year old orphan.

"Hi there, Matt," the other blond male said slowly. "Heard you didn't get back to the dirigible yesterday. Guess you had good reason, hmm...?" He asked, trying to peer closely at Tai.

Matt quickly stepped in between the two of them, hiding Tai behind his back and smiling coolly at Jans. "Yes... And I have some work to take care of at home. So if you'll excuse me..." He pulled Tai along, side-stepping the older blond.

Unfortuantely, Jans really couldn't take a hint. "Hey, hey... what's the hurry?" He reached a big hand for the slender brunette. "I just wanted to meet your frien-..."

His words were cut off as Matt grabbed his arm in a death grip and shoved him away. "We are busy," he ground out. He didn't wait for any other words as he quickly pulled Tai down the street and into his house, locking the front door once they were safely inside.

* * *

><p>Tai didn't need to be pushed behind the angel once their path was blocked by another angel that looked older than both he and Matt. He ducked behind Matt as he was pushed behind him and pressed into Matt's back, into the angel's wings as he tried to disappear from the other angel's too intense eyes.<p>

For the first time he was thankful for Matt being the one that had taken him. The other angel was taller, his build more muscular and his eyes harder, leering at the human as he looked at him. It was frightening and sobering all at once. Matt was less intimidating in stature than the other angel and he had a feeling that the other angel would have taken him numerous times before he even thought about thinking about Tai's feelings. For that..he could be nicer to Matt, he could learn to understand him and even thank him for some things.

When a hand came towards him, he squeaked and was ready to duck out of the way. His breath was caught when Matt grabbed him and pulled him into his house, closing the door and bringing Tai into safety. He didn't realize he was panting until he stumbled back and fell onto his butt, scared for the other angel and their leers and large hands that wanted to touch him and use him. A whimper left him again and he was staring at Matt with wide eyes. "Thank you," he breathed in the angel's language, voice broken with emotion and filled with thankfulness.

* * *

><p>Matt's blue eyes glowed in the darkness of his apartment. He could see how prettily Tai had landed - his shawl fallen away from his panting, lightly flushed face, legs spread slightly apart on the floor, wide eyes gratefully staring up at him. He could feel his frazzled self-control begin to slip again and he groaned in frustration. <em>How am I ever going to keep my word when you keep tempting me with every little move?<em>He didn't say it out loud because he didn't want to destroy the first tenuous strands of trust building in between them.

But it was too much to expect him to do nothing - he stalked forward silently and pulled the brunette off the ground before trapping him in between a wall and his hard body. Much like how he had protected Tai from the boulder but this time the danger was Matt.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he tilted that face up for his eyes. He kissed him slowly then - dipping his head again and again to drink from those sweet lips as his hands skimmed over the delicate body. So lovely. And so weak... His hand settled on the curve of Tai's ass, encouraging the slender man to wrap his leg around Matt - grinding his thick erection against that small body.

"Just say yes," he begged Tai - staring shamelessly at him with electric blue eyes. "Please... this is very hard for me." He knew the sentences were too complicated for his prize but Tai would understand what he was saying. He rocked his hips forward to be sure that the brunette could feel what he was doing to Matt.

* * *

><p>Tai lay where he landed, silently staring up at Matt with still wide eyes and a curiosity that was growing again. There was no resistance when he was pulled up and onto his feet and then trapped with Matt at his front and the cool wall at his back. He was tense, shoulders squared and body strung like a line, but he didn't stop him. Not this time. The human was reminded of when he had decided to trust Matt the first time and the time that he had learned that angels weren't so bad. Matt had protected him with his body back then just like how he had done today. If anything, Tai was made at the logic but would follow it, Matt did deserve something in return for his protection. He may not like the kisses, especially not the kind that made him feel devoured and possessed, but he could deal with them now. The angel wanted to protect him and for that he was eternally thankful.<p>

He moved with the titling of his face, blushing and no longer panting at the compliment. Honey met too blue openly and slowly closed at the kiss. For once there was no harshness, no hard, crushing kisses that he could feel deep in his soul. With closed eyes it was so much easier to accept the kisses. Long and slow, deep as the angel drank from his lips and touched his body.

He jumped when Matt's hand settled on the swell of his butt and he didn't fight that either. The tension in his body grew thicker once he wrapped a leg around the angel's waist and a thick erection was being ground into him. He gasped, eyes opening wide at the feel of the hot erection against him and the begging the angel was doing. He didn't understand the words but there was no missing the angel's tone.

For a moment he went through all of the positives that would happen if he said yes, if he gave in. There would be no fear in being taken without his permission and he would mostly know what the angel would want from him with each and every move he made..But..but..he couldn't do that. He would never give himself to someone that he had no feelings for. Tai pushed at Matt's chest and glared into his eyes. "No," he hissed and roughly shoved at his shoulders, sliding his legs down and pressing his back against the wall. "No!" He hissed louder, "no want!"

* * *

><p>Matt's lust hummed angrily in his ears as Tai pushed against his shoulders - he could see the anger in those deep brown eyes, the cheeks flushed with his rage, that deep voice telling him <em>'no'<em>. It made him want to grab the brunette by the arm, throw him on the bed and fuck him until he understood his place in the world. Human captives _didn't say no_. They didn't have that right.

And if this was how Tai had reacted yesterday, it's exactly what would've happened. Unfortunately, instead of anger, Matt had seen real pain in those beautiful eyes. And he had promised to honor Tai's feelings to avoid seeing that look of pain again. Sighing, he stepped away from his prize and instead walked over to the fire-place.

The rabbit flesh was almost cooked - it'd been roasting slowly over the small fire for several hours now and would be tender and perfectly juicy. He pulled out some of the fresh bread he'd picked up earlier in the afternoon. "Hungry?" he asked as he worked - the meat looked almost done. "Food soon," he said.

Turning around, he pointed at the second bed - "You." Then he pointed to his own larger bed. "Me." He couldn't help adding, "Unless ... you want to join me in mine..." But barked a hard laughter right after saying it. _Fat chance of __**that **__happening..._

A deep breath of relief was taken and Tai let him slide down the wall and onto the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and closing his eyes for a moment. Once again, he had made it out without being forced into anything, but that wouldn't only last so long. He really had no idea how long the angel would last before he broke his promise and took what he wanted. For now, he would just have to put faith into him and hope for the best from the angel.

* * *

><p>Tai looked up at the blond and nodded, "yes." Sora had feed him once and that had felt like hours ago by now. Soon, his stomach would start growling but for now he was simply staring at the fire with a hunger in his eyes. The smell of whatever the angel was cooking was delicious and he couldn't wait to taste the food again. He could look at this brightly and be happy that an angel who cooked well had taken him.<p>

His eyes went to the new bed and blinked. The angel was giving him his own bed? He looked to the other bed and frown, he had slept on that bed last night and now he had his own. It seemed that the angel was going to give him his space while they slept and once again he was thankful. The laughter caught him off guard and he frowned, crawling over to his new bed and sitting cross-legged on it. It was soft and warm, perfect for sleeping and keeping him warm in an environment that was colder than what he was used to. "Thank you," he whispered and looked at the angel with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Matt grunted in reply when Tai thanked him for the bed. He studiously kept his attention on preparing the meal in front of him, doing his best to ignore the soft sounds of Tai sinking into the bed. Although his mind ofcourse supplied graphic images of the small brunette in compromised, debauched positions on that bed. He filled the 2 plates he had with meat and bread and took one over to Tai. "Eat," he said again, handing him the food. "Water." He motioned, lifting up a tan skin that contained fresh drinking water. He left the skin near Tai and walked over to sit near the fire-place, hungrily digging into his own food.<p>

"What did you learn?" He asked, deciding to try to make a little conversation. It would be good to have Tai practice speaking in full sentences. "Is Sora a good teacher?" He waited to see if he had been understood.

* * *

><p>Dark hands reached up to take the plate from the angel with another thankful smile. He couldn't wait until he was able to speak the angel's language fluently. The dislike he had for not being able to fully understand and communicate with the angel or even Sora was agitating and the sooner he could remedy that the better he would feel about being in this new world. He looked at the skin and nodded, placing his plate on the floor and uncapping the skin to take a drink of water. It was cool and nearly sweet as it slid down his throat and made him nearly groan in happiness.<p>

Tai blinked at the question, pausing for a moment as he recapped and set the skin down by his legs. He understood the word for "learn" and by the questioning tone Matt used, he knew he was being asked a question. 'What did I learn?' He translated into his own language mentally and ran through what he had learned today for an answer. "Basics. To ask..for questions and things. Where things..are.." He said, watching Matt's reaction to his broke and accented reply. There would be many more lessons before he could read or write the language, but Sora had pointed out that he understood a lot more than he could speak.

"Good..te..teacher? Yes," was added with a nodded of his head and a bright smile. Sora was a good teacher and he was happy to have met her. "Like..her, I do." Tai paused, "good day?" He asked with a tilt of his head and picked up the bread, taking a bite of it and chewing happily.

* * *

><p>Matt stared blankly as Tai garbled out mangled form of Anglerian - he did not understand anything of the first bit but he put together enough to understand that the brunette liked Sora. Perhaps using sentences would be too difficult this early on. He decided to stick to short phrases. "Good - you will meet more humans here." That was probably too confusion. "There are more like you." He said, pointing again to the brunette.<p>

"Family?" He asked, wondering if Tai would recognize the word. "Back home?" He pointed down to the ground. "I have no family," he added, pointing to himself and shaking his head. The brunette had learned a lot in a day - atleast enough to say "yes or no" & to be able to indicate to Matt for a lot of his basic needs. But it would be a long time before they could communicate fully.

* * *

><p>There was no shine of understanding in the angel's eyes and that was a small let down that Tai refused to be weighed down with. His eyebrows rose as he stared at the angel, watching his lips again and tried to see what letters his lips were forming to help the mix of words he heard. A few words he did understand, but he had no idea about what the sentence meant. In took him a few minutes to understand the second sentence and when he did he nodded, eyes lightening up. He would meet more humans? He would like that a lot.<p>

"Family?" Had Tai's gaze shifting to the ground and his heart clenching. He missed his family so much. Missed the smiles and the laughter they had shared and the moments he would be missing now that he was stuck with this angel. He looked back up at the angel, sorrow in his eyes that he pushed past to try and learn what was being said to him. He understood that sentence too well and spoke. "Lon...lonely? You lonely?"

* * *

><p>Matt cursed himself for asking the brunette about his family. From the pain in those big brown eyes, it was obvious Tai not only had family, they were probably pretty close too. He half wanted to promise that he would take him back right away just to wipe the sadness away from those delicate features. <em>Careful Matt... last time you promised him something, you said you wouldn't touch him...<em>He quickly steeled himself.

He momentarily wondered if he should try to bribe his pretty little slave into giving in by promising to show him his family. He had a strong suspicion that it would work. But he quickly pushed the thought away. He wanted Tai to come to him willing - to share in the pleasure of their joining. _Wait ... what...?_ Share in the pleasure? Where did _that _come from?

_First, you can't rape him 'cus he's crying. Now you don't want to bribe him into giving you what you want? Get a hold of yourself, Matt! This is a __**human**__, not someone worth any value! His feelings are meaningless! _The voice in his head screaming these things at him sounded suspiciously like Jans and Matt found it distasteful. But at the same time, it was right. How much weakness was he going to show? He had promised not to rape Tai but that was as far as he would allow his insanity to go.

Quickly he steeled himself and let a slow smirk slide across his features. He stared into chocolate irises as he asked his next question slowly. "You. Me. Fuck." He pointed between them. "I take you to see family."

* * *

><p>The shock was clearly written on Tai's face from the way his lips parted and his eyes widened. "No!" He all but yelled, "no!" He growled and lunged forward, using surprise to tackle the angel to the ground and attempt a punch to his pretty face. "How dare you!" He yelled in his native language, fists flying down to hit the angel. Tai wasn't even sure if he was really hitting him or not. The rage he felt blinded him as much as his tears. "How dare you even think that I would ever make a deal with you! How dare you! Do you think I'm some whore that will spread his legs to get what I want? Do you?"<p>

The human was shaking, every atom that made him up wanted to bash the angel's face in and cause him pain. Pain that the angel deserved for nearly forcing himself onto him and then doing it once again. He took a breath and stopped what he was doing, leaning over the angel with rage filled eyes. "I hate you," he hissed. "I hate you."

* * *

><p>Whatever else Matt thought might happen, he certainly wasn't expecting Tai to launch himself at him. He barely had a second to set his plate aside before the force of the brunette landing on top of him sent him sprawling to the floor with Tai on top. Fueled as he was by anger, Tai even managed to land a hard punch across his cheekbones. The slender man spoke rapidly in his own language - Matt did not understand the words but the intent was clear enough. Matt felt the odd clenching around his heart return accompanied by a twinge of guilt this - but promptly pushed both emotions deep down. There was no need for guilt with humans.<p>

Instead, when the brunette leaned over him, Matt leaned up to bring his mouth very close to that flushed brown face. "Stupid. You are stupid," he said, smirking lightly. In less time than it took to blink, he quickly flipped them over so that the brunette lay sprawled underneath him. He easily pulled those hands up - holding both thin wrists above Tai's head in one of his own big pale hands. Then he leaned down to stare at the brunette trapped under him. "Me - master. You - slave." His libido took control and he was once again kissing Tai - roughly this time, showing him place; he paused after a long time, smiling darkly and flicked his tongue in and out of that swollen mouth.

* * *

><p>He was flipped onto his back and his writs caught and held above his head before he could fight back. Chocolate eyes narrowed at the words said to him and then he was being claimed in a kiss again. Rough kisses that marked his mouth and made him squirm under the angel. He wiggled and writhed beneath the angel, fighting the hold on his writs as he tugged them and tied to escape again. Tai managed to turned his face away and stared at the wall, glaring at it as tears rushed from his eyes.<p>

Soon he was hiccuping and squeezing his eyes shut. Soft sobs escaped from his lips and his body was wracked in shudders. "Let me go," he begged, "please let me go." He pleaded and begged, not wanting this at all. "Please," he said in the angel's language and turned to look into blue eyes. They were getting no where with the game they were playing. Each and every time he was pushed down, more and more negative feelings about the angel grew. Yet, he couldn't hate him, not yet. Not unless he was actually taken without his permission. Than he wouldn't be able to stop himself from hating the angel.

* * *

><p>Goddamn him! There were those tears again! Matt tried his best to harden his heart to the completely unwanted feeling of pain as he saw the fear and dejection in Tai's face. But try as he might, he could not do it. Perhaps if he could convince himself that the brunette was shedding crocodile tears to take advantage of Matt's very obvious vulnerabilities... perhaps <em>then <em>Matt might be able to push past these emotions and treat Tai as all humans deserved to be treated.

But there could be no denying the real misery in those dark eyes.

Cursing loudly, Matt pulled himself off that thin frame, ignoring his head-pounding arousal that screamed angrily for him to .TAI. Instead, he quickly pulled Tai up and threw him over his shoulder before crossing the small distance to the brunette's small bed and dumping him on top of the mattress. He leaned down once more, kissing him possessively again then trailing his mouth gently down to slender throat and biting the column hard enough to draw blood. Then he stood back up and walked over to the door.

He had to get out of his apartment - he needed some fresh air. Some distance from Tai. A good fuck. Anything to get his mind off the intense desire he felt for the dark man laying so helplesslessly just a few feet away from him.

"Remember. You are mine," he muttered darkly before pulling open the door and walking out. He paused only to lock the door from the outside - then he was gone into the darkness of the street.

* * *

><p>He didn't move and barely breathed. His eyes were wide, wild, filled with anger and distrust as he was let go of and then lifted and thrown over the angel's shoulder. Tai kept his body limp and took in deep, calming breaths as his eyes closed and he was dumped onto his new bed. He landed on his back and kept his eyes closed even when the angel's heat, but not his body, was over him again. The kiss was possessive and filled with an anger that the human was furious with the angel for having. The angel had no right to feel anger towards him. Tai's virginity was not something the angel could take from him. It was not his and never would be, not if the human has any say in the matter.<p>

The warmth against his neck was not wished for and too wet. He tensed and whimpered in shock as he was bit. The pain was flaring, hot, and too hard, leaving a wetness that he knew was his own blood sliding down to pool at his collarbone.

Tai rolled onto his side, curling in on himself once the door was closed and the angel was gone. For several minutes he lay motionless and then sat up. He brushed tears from his face and blood from his neck. Taking another deep breath he shook his head and pulled his plate of food to him. He ate silently and quietly, nothing in the house made noise aside from the crackling of the fire. He could use this time to study the book he was given and try to think of how he would live his life from now on.

* * *

><p>Matt already knew where he was going even before he had fully turned the lock to keep Tai inside the house. This celibacy he had essentially forced upon himself was beginning to kill him. He needed a fuck and he needed it bad. And he wasn't going to go very far to get it. He walked quickly across the small patch of land separating his front door from his next door neighbor's and then was knocking on the door.<p>

The woman who opened the door was in her late 20s - with strawberry blond hair and pale green eyes. She smiled when she saw him - widening the doorway for him to enter. He returned the lascivious smile. She was beautiful, willing and available. There was also the added benefit that her apartment shared walls with his - Tai would hear every little noise as Matt drilled this woman into the floor.

10minutes later, they were naked and fucking animalistically - her bedding banged repeatedly against the wall as she screamed his name in ecstasy. Ofcourse, Matt wanted to hear someone else calling out his name in such ecstasy... but right now, he would take what he could get.

Several hours later - they lay panting and exhausted, her voice hoarse from screaming for more. Matt smiled cruelly into the night as he stroked her hair.

* * *

><p>Tai hummed to himself, not being able to take the silence for much longer. He was terrified of silence, it made him think too much and that in itself was even more terrifying. He liked music, loved the sound of voices harmonizing into one and the sound of animal-hide drums and other instruments made of animal bones and fur. To keep himself sane, he hummed louder, and tapped his fingers against his plate as he chewed and swallowed his now cold meal.<p>

The human froze and frowned, staring at the wall the he was almost certain sounds were coming from. He sat still and listened only to jump once another bang hit the wall and a loud wail of "MATT MORE," slammed into the wall. A laugh left his throat and bubbled until he was sobbing. So this is what the angel did? Tai wouldn't sleep with him so he went next door and found release with some woman? The knowledge stung and at the same time he was all too happy with the knowledge that the angel was finding his release without taking him.

For hours he had to listen to grunts, screams, cries, groans, and moans from the other room and the more he heard the more he grew angry. This angel was a pompous ass that Tai wouldn't give himself to. He sang loudly to try and drowned out the noise and focused on remembering what word went with what picture. He also..had to fight off the growing arousal he felt. His own penis was twitching with each cry and from the way the woman was screaming..Matt seemed to be good at what he did. Tai wouldn't let himself think about that. It was the sounds that made his own body react, not the person. It would never be the person.

**And the angst continues! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and motivate me to tell Sierra by giving this story lots and lots of LOVE 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Matt is a powerful angel; Tai is a human. Matt has kidnapped Tai from Earth and taken him to the angel-kingdom where he intended to rape Tai. But Matt felt guilt and couldn't rape Tai in the beginning. They're in a strange limbo in this chapter where Matt wants Tai – but feels guilty… But Tai is about to do something that changes the dynamics drastically : )**

**Hi guys! Here's another installment of Wouldn't It be Nice to Choose. I still haven't told Sierra that this RP is up as a fic on – given up pretending to have any shame. But she should get due credit because she wrote the uke character (Tai). **

**So Sierra wrote as Tai. Flame (me) wrote as Matt. **

It was morning by the time Matt was unlocking his door and entering his home - he was rather exhausted from a very long night of brutal, animalistic rutting. Not that he didn't have stamina - but Karina had always been one of his most enthusiastic lovers and in his effort to make _sure _Tai knew what was happening next door, he had fucked her almost non-stop. He couldn't have gotten more than an hour's rest at best.

On the very positive side though, he was tired enough for once to not have an instant arousal at the mere hint of seeing Tai again. It was a small victory for his self-control as he let his spent body in - he didn't know whether the brunette would be awake now or what. And frankly, he didn't care much as he stumbled in and exhaustedly made his way over to his bed - groaning as he fell into the soft fur piles.

* * *

><p>Tai didn't know what time he finally went to sleep, but it felt like along time after the angel had stopped tormenting him with the sound of his coupling next door. From the spill of sunlight underneath the angel's front door, it was morning and still early once he woke up and yawned. He stretched, bending his body and deciding to make a routine of exercising. For all he knew he would be stuck inside the entire time. He was on all fours now, counting down from two hundred as he did push up and then stretches to help blood flow that his oldest brother, Aktmeh taught their family.<p>

He was the youngest of a family filled with two older brothers and three older sister. All of his sisters had at least one child and his brothers the same, his family was large and yet still close. The older generation taught the younger, while the younger generation helped the older. No one was too petty and everyone got along most of the time.

He was finishing a deep drink from the skin filled with water when the door opened and the pompous angel that he was forced to live with was now back home. He glared at him and turned his back before he watched what he would do. He had no words for him. Later, he would ask to bathe and also for food. Tai still had to reply on the angel for nourishment, but once he was here for a little longer, he would ask to get a job and do something with his life. If he could, he would make his own living and rely on himself the best he could.

* * *

><p>When Matt awoke hours later, he was massively pleased (&amp; very surprised) to find that while he still had that burning desire to fuck Tai until he had imprinted himself completely into that slender body, he was much more able to <em>control <em>that desire. Given the promise he had made to not touch the brunette, it came as a godsend. _So... I guess all it takes is for me to almost kill myself through dehydration by fucking to not want to rape you_, he thought sardonically as he stretched out of bed.

There was some left-over rabbit and a bit of bread from the night before - he motioned for Tai to eat as he had some of the food. He had hunting to do today - and he was slotted to train in the army barracks as well.

A short time later, he was once again leading Tai down the roads and to the army office. "Keep him safe," was the only thing he told Sora - not bothering to make conversation or say anything to his slave before he was out the door to carry on with his day.

* * *

><p>Sora eyes were on Tai the second Matt was out of the office and making his way towards whatever it was that he wanted to do. She was staring so intently at him, that Tai shifted under her gaze and looked away. 'He still hasn't raped him.' She thought with a sigh and shook her head. She had no idea if that was a good thing or not but all she was sure of was Tai's feelings towards Matt. The younger human didn't hate the angel, which meant that there was hope for them yet.<p>

"Let's continue with your lessons." She said and motioned for the boy to come and sit next to her at the desk. She taught him new sentences and went over what he was taught yesterday, smiling proudly at him.

For hours they worked on his speech until the door opened and an angel walked in. He was at least three or so inches taller than Tai, with emerald green eyes that the human couldn't help but stare into. His smile was soft, friendly and his hair a light drown that curled around the sharp edges of his face. His cheekbones were high and lips such a light pink that Tai just wanted to reach out and touch him to see if they were as soft as they looked. His wings, Ra, his wings were beautiful. They arched several inches high above his head and started in a soft gold that gradually turned into a light sandy brown once they reached the bottom feathers that nearly touched the ground.

"Hi Sora," his eyes trailed over Tai and for once the dark skinned human didn't flinch, "who is this?"

"His name is Tai, he doesn't know the language yet so he can't great you himself." Her voice lowered, "don't think about it Raeson," she warned. The angel shrugged and smiled again, "no harm. I just wanted to know. I've got some papers for you to sign, just thought I would drop them off now. I'll take my leave," he said and eyed the young human once again before leaving.

* * *

><p>By the time the day was ending, Matt was more than a little exhausted. He had hunted today - not just for himself but also for one of the men in his unit who had been hurt in the raid on Mireu. On top of that, he had participated in weekly training required by the angel army to make sure that he stayed in shape. Combined with the lack of sleep from the night before, his tired body was justified.<p>

He dropped by the army office at the end of the day to pick up Tai - once again, not bothering to attempt any pleasant conversation with Sora, he simply waited until Tai came forward to meet him. Then, he grabbed his hand and led him out the door - thankfully, it seemed like Jans wasn't around today and he was eternally grateful when they got back to his apartment with minimal trouble.

With tired fingers, he quickly made a stew using some potatoes, a few squirrels he had managed to spear and some bread. He swallowed his food mechanically before taking a swig of water. Then he was up again, walking out the door - "Sleep. See you tomorrow." He called over his shoulder at Tai before he disappeared into the night.

Karina had asked him not to come tonight - she was rather tired too from the night before it appeared. And so he made his way to another lover's house. A less enthusiastic one - but when he fell asleep, he was relieved to note that he had no desire to rape Tai left in him, atleast for that night.

* * *

><p>The awe Tai felt just by looking at the other angel was caught by Sora and she tried telling him over and over not to even think about it. Matt would lose his temper and do something that he even he would regret, she had told him. Tai felt that he didn't care at all. Either that..or he just refused to believe that he cared even with the strange twinge of feelings he now felt. The blond angel was his captor and provider, nothing more.<p>

With a soft "bye Sora," he was being led back to his forced home by a very tired looking angel. There was a small amount of worry he felt. If this man got sick he would have no one to take care of. All he knew of was this angel and Sora. And the other angels he knew the names of..one of them scared him to his core and the other mystified him. He had no one if something happened to Matt. Keeping the angel in good health was something that he needed to remember to do when he could.

He was left with food and told to sleep well before he could think of a proper sentence to ask if the angel needed help. Even if he did dislike Matt more than he could admit, he would help out around the house. This was his new home and he had no want to see it go to an unmanageable state. He could cook also. If Matt brought them food he could cook it while the angel occupied himself. The angel wouldn't always be there to cook for him, he would have to learn how to cook the food the angels ate. He could also ask Sora for help in that. Maybe he would tomorrow.

* * *

><p>When Matt walked back into his apartment, the next morning - he was still tired but he had managed to get just enough sleep in between fucking to keep him going through the day. He was very startled to find though that his desire of Tai was even lower than it had been the previous morning. If he could've danced for joy at that moment, he would've done a complete jig by himself. He may be physically tired now; but it was even more mentally exhausting having to fight every instinct in his body that screamed for him to fuck Tai and be held back because he had given his word.<p>

So once again - he shared a breakfast with the left-overs from the night before with Tai. Then he fell into the now routine task of dropping him off at the army offices to spend his day with Sora. His bleary eyes got a good look at the brunette as they walked along. He looked rather grimy - ahh... yes... his little prisoner would need a bath soon. Well, fortunately, that problem was solved easily enough. The army office was the one place in the entire Angel-city with its own bathing pond - the water was brought in every day by new recruits who carried it up from a lake down on the earth below.

"Sora, please ... make sure he has a chance to bathe today if he wants it," he said in the way of greeting and goodbye. He found he was too exhausted to come up with trying to say something to Tai - the brunette wouldn't understand him and they'd have to go through a whole pantomiming routine. So he simply waved goodbye before he was out the door, ready to face his own challenges.

* * *

><p>Tai was starting to enjoy his time with Sora more and more. He looked forward to learning and being out of the house and able to see more. He also..wanted to see that too beautiful angel again. Before he took his now usual seat by Sora she looked at him and smiled. "Bath?" She asked and his eyes lit up. "Bath," he parroted with a nod of his head. She laughed lightly and he followed her out of the office and into the back. There was a walk way that led into what seemed to be a forest of deep green trees. After a few minutes of walking, they stopped at a pond covered by high tree tops and yet so much light was allowed in.<p>

"Bathe here," she said and pointed to the lake. "When you're done, you walk back in. Yes?" She asked him pointing towards the way they had walked into the forest. Tai nodded and waited until he couldn't see her any longer to strip out of his clothing and walk into the pond. The water was warmer than he thought and he took several long minutes to simple stand chest deep in the water and himself relax. The human felt cleaner already.

====  
>Raeson watched the human in awe. There was now no doubt in his mind that the human was the most enthralling he had seen in his life. He had been raiding Earth for ten years now. He had been to numerous human cities and seen men and woman that made him stare for far too long and had his breath catching in his throat from their beauty, but this human...He still had to be young, early twenties and lithe. Skin a light brown and lips a wonderfully soft pink. His body was just on the side of more lean than muscular, just how Raeson liked his men.<p>

The angel liked to believe that it was better if he could choose from either gender and only sought after what made something inside of him stir. Like the smaller human bathing before him. For now, he would continue to watch, this human would never sense that he was there and could continue to be carefree in his bathing and relaxing. Raeson would watch over him and keep him safe from other Alpha angels for now.

====  
>Tai took his time and relaxed in the water until his skin started to wrinkle. With a sigh he pulled himself from the pond and let droplets of water slid from his clean skin. Everything felt so much better now that he was clean. It almost made it ok that he was here. He let the sun dry him and dressed quickly, walking back up the path and to Sora to continue his lesson. Once he could ask her without feeling self conscience, he would see what it took for a human to get a job in this world.<p>

It was getting to him each and every day. He tried so damn hard to stop the worry that was like a seed deeply planted in his heart. It grew each day until it was like a small but flourishing plant and it was driving him _insane_. He told himself that it wasn't because Matt wasn't forcing him into anything. It was never going to be because he liked being pushed down, forced against walls, or ordered into sexual favors from an all powerful angel ready to take what he wanted, when, and how he wanted it and with no remorse to who he felt. It was never because of that.

Matt was hurting himself.

He didn't care about the angel. Not on any level beside the selfish one that made him think that Matt was responsible for him and if he really screwed himself over Tai would suffer too. He could speak fluent sentences now, still mostly basic, but fluent. He could ask for what he wanted and needed and ask about the weather and how much something cost. Today he would use his new speech skills to his advantage, because he was getting so sick of this.

What made it worse, was that Matt had told him to have a good day, he was treating him like he was worth more than sex and it was more unwanted that he would have ever imagined. When Matt was forcing him down he was healthy and..normal. Now he was losing sleep and weakening himself.

Tai was done with the stupid angel and would confront him tonight.

"Tai?" Sora asked and he jerked towards her, eyes wild for a moment before he checked himself and took a breath. "Sorry, I was lost in my mind," the words were still heavily accented but now understandable. He handed her the papers in his hand and she shook her head at him. She was worried about his sudden moods and even more so about how unfocused he had been lately. It wasn't like him at all. Tai was usually so studious and helpful that she had let him help her around the office while he learned. He had even taken to trying to speak with the angels while he learned. Some of them took great pleasure in speaking with the younger human and she was sure that his pretty face was part of the reason.

She was worried though, Raeson was taking an interest in Tai which was dangerous. He belonged to Matt even if Matt hadn't claimed him sexually. Raeson..Raeson wouldn't hurt Tai. He was an Alpha, yes, but he wasn't overly aggressive and was well mannered. He took what he wanted and when he wanted it, but with Tai he took his time. He brought the human out of his shell and even brought him gifts. Usually food but today in was a necklace made of ocean blue shells from the Oreon Ocean on Earth. Tai was in shock and had even teared up a little from the present. Sora didn't know what to do with them. She could only hope that Matt didn't go into a rage once he saw the gift.

* * *

><p>Matt quietly let himself into himself into his house. He had nearly worked himself to the point of collapsing today, training in the army barracks for hours before hunting and cleaning a deer. Fairly big game to bring down by himself when he hadn't slept in days. But the exhaustion came with the added bonus of not being overwhelmed with his lust for Tai when he saw him.<p>

He quietly stared at the brunette walking ahead of him. There was something… _different_… about Tai. He didn't know what exactly. Hell – he could barely keep his bleary eyes open, tired and hungry as he was. _Sora was acting strange too_… he decided absently as he clumsily began to cook dinner. Something about the way she was staring at him – fear… apprehension… nervous tension… as if she just expected him to fly off the handle.

An hour later, he was seated in front of the fire-place. Hunger was the only thing on his mind as he ravenously ripped into the deer meat on his plate. He glanced up at Tai only momentarily and was dismayed to find his body beginning to spark with interest at the sight of the slender figure digging into his own plate of food.  
><em>-<em>  
><em>What's it going to take? Am I going to have to die just to not rape you…?<em>He silently asked Tai. He let his eyes wander over that beautiful face before catching a glimpse of a blue neck-lace at that brown throat. That was new. How could he have not noticed it before? It must've been hidden under Tai's outer clothing.

"Where's that from?" He asked, grunting – expecting to hear it came from Sora.

* * *

><p>Tai's eyes fell to the gleaming necklace that rested on his chest. To himself, he smiled, reaching a hand up to stroke the smooth stone and look back at the tired angel. "Raeson, present for me." He replied in the angel's language, his words still broken. He remembered the smile the older angel wore when he gave the necklace to him. The human was sure that his smile mirrored the angel's. "Pretty, yes?"<p>

By now, he was sitting on his pellet, relaxing the best he could while innocently thinking of the sweet angel who loved to give him presents. Why couldn't Matt be like that? The angel was nothing like his elder. He was careless about Tai's feelings and, even if he didn't take advantage of him, it was like he would forever keep his own wants over the human's. Unfortunately, Tai knew why, the angel knew what he had been told his entire life-Sora made sure to tell him that...so he would never forget.

Humans were slaves to angels..that was all that Matt knew. Tai just had to live with the knowledge that he would never be treated equally by the angel, not if the angel was Matt. With Raseon, he would be loved and cherished. That was something that he could look forward to, the thought of being with Raeson and knowing that he would never have to be worried about being raped by him.

* * *

><p>Matt was surprised by how fast the icy rage spread through his entire body; even more unexpected was the burst of new energy as his exhaustion faded away. That trinket was given to Tai by another angel. An alpha male. Raeson. Matt had heard all the rumors about him – his mother was a human captive. After a while, Raeson's father had returned her to her village, without knowing that she was carrying an angel-child. Raeson was born and spent a good portion of his youth with humans. And it showed in his behavior. He just didn't … <em>fit<em>… with the other angels. He didn't fit in their world at all. And Tai was talking about him with that enamoured little smile on his face… Tai. His captive. HIS.

White hot rage was flowing through him now. It brought a slow smirk to his face as he pinned his glowing bright eyes on Tai. "Yes, very pretty," he said, rising out of his chair and starting a slow stalk towards the brunette. "Ofcourse… it would've been useful to know that your favor was so easily bought by some pretty jewelry. Here I was, trying to make you happy by respecting your wishes even though you're MY prisoner – never mind that it cost me half my savings to give you your own bed so you would have some semblance of freedom. Never mind that I've been working myself to death just so that I wouldn't have the energy to touch you." He kept a pleasant smile on his face even though his blue eyes glowed in angry lust. "I could've saved myself all that trouble and bought you a necklace as well. Perhaps then you'd be looking at me with that pretty smile on your face…," The anger was obvious in his voice by then as he stopped just short of Tai.

"But I'm really glad you showed me this – I realized my mistake." In one fluid motion, he flung Tai from his small bed to Matt's own large one. The brunette landed in the soft fur on his back – Matt met those huge brown eyes with his own livid electric blue – he swiftly pulled off his own tunic, revealing lean muscled arms and chest. "Since you obviously don't have the intelligence or the empathy to appreciate how hard I've been trying, I'm not going to bother anymore." He smiled as he started to undo the string that held his pants up. "Tonight, you're going to be mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Matt is a powerful angel; Tai is a human. Matt has kidnapped Tai from Earth and taken him to the angel-kingdom where he intended to rape Tai. But Matt felt guilt and couldn't rape Tai in the beginning. Things changed as Tai became interested in another male-angel and angered Matt. Now Matt isn't going to let guilt stop him from taking what he wants…**

**Hi guys! Here's another installment of Wouldn't It be Nice to Choose. I still haven't told Sierra that this RP is up as a fic on – I have accepted that I'm a bad person… : (. But she still gets due credit because she wrote the uke character (Tai). **

**So Sierra wrote as Tai. Flame (me) wrote as Matt. **

Tai's blood ran cold as he was pinned by the stare. His body went frigid and his heart began to beat faster and faster. The human knew that he was in danger even as the words that he barely understood rushed over his body and caused him to shiver in fear. The look on Matt's face was pleasant, his smile was disarming and his eyes filled with a cold rage.

Tai knew that he had done something very, _very_ wrong with the growing fear he felt and the anger coming from Matt in thick waves. Was he was grabbed and tossed, he froze, eyes widening in complete fear as the angel removed his own tunic-lean muscles now on display and began to untie the string holding his pants up.

The human's body was taunt, tense, breathing uneven gulps of air, his chest easing. "Matt?" He whispered, slowly sitting up. "Why mad?" Each word was slow and measured the best that he could. His mind and body told him to run while Matt undressed, but he could barely move. "Matt?" He tried again and scooted to the edge of the bed, slowly moving to stand up and run once he got the chance.

O.O.O.O.O

Matt smirked as he heard the confused terror in Tai's voice. He shook his head, laughing lightly – amazed that the brunette honestly did not seem to understand why Matt might be upset. "So stupid… It's not just the language barrier that's keeping you from understanding… Never mind though. You have your lovely, lovely face..." His eyes drifted over those beautiful, delicate features – the barely controlled hysteria was obvious in those dark eyes but Matt ignored it.  
>His grin widened as he saw Tai try to stand up from the bed – the little brunette actually thought Matt was going to go away. "It seems I have spoilt you too much – I gave you respect and you threw it back in my face. Now it's time to see how angels <em>really<em> treat their slaves."

Lightning fast, he wound an arm around Tai's waist and threw him back onto the bed, this time covering the slender body with his own heavy frame. His strong fingers ripped through Tai's tunic, pushing aside the tattered clothing. "You're still wearing too much, beautiful...," he murmured into Tai's neck. The pants were off just as fast, the material giving away after just a few little tugs.

O.O.O.O.O

An arm was around his waist and then he was thrown back, his body pinned to the bed by Matt's weight an his clothes ripped from his body. Small scratches littered his body with each press of Matt's fingers against the material, ripping and tearing until nothing was left. Tears stung his eyes as he wiggled and pushed against the angel's weight, trying to push him off.

"Stop!" He cried out, thrashing and bucking as much as he could. "Stop! No want! No want!" The human was wailing now, tears cascading down his face and voice a loud cry. A plea. In another time it might have been possible for him to enjoy Matt's weight pushing and pinning him down-now, now he was hysterical with his screaming and crying. Chocolate eyes were blinded by tears, his vision blurred but the icy blue of Matt's eyes was still noticeable.

O.O.O.O.O

Matt ignored Tai's struggling as if it meant nothing – instead his hands forced those slender thighs apart so he could slide in between them comfortably. "Ahh… just where I was meant to be," he grinned. He was already aroused; his pants hung loosely around his hips & his already dripping arousal poked out through the fly to grind against Tai's quivering thigh.

"Truth be told love – all this thrashing around you're doing is quite irritating," he murmured as he used the shreds of Tai's discarded clothing to tie those slender wrists together and pushed the brunette's arms up above his head so they were useless. "Not nearly as irritating as those tears though." He muttered as he stared into deep brown eyes – shimmering with tears. Even now, a small part of him reasoned with him to try to understand – but he found this time he could easily drown that voice with lust and anger. "But cry as much as you like sweetheart… tonight, there's no escape."

With that he lowered his mouth to maul those sweet lips – tongue forcing its way inside. A long few minutes later, he was pulling away to nibble his way down that delicately curved jaw, biting roughly at the throat and then travelling even lower down until he pulled a dusky nipple in between his teeth and then settled into a gentle suckling motion.

O.O.O.O.O

Tai fought harder once his thighs were pried apart and the feel of Matt's thick and very erect cock pressed against his thigh. His entire body was shaking. His voice nothing more than a whimper as his tears fell faster and faster. The angel was pressed against him with his lean body between his thighs-Tai really had no chance for escape any longer. If Matt really wanted this...it would happen.

He was trapped! With his hands tied and above his head and his body pinned by Matt's weight..he was trapped in a nightmare. Tai sucked in a deep, shuddering breath. Once harsh lips meet his own, he closed his eyes and willed away his tears. There was no way that he would give Matt his tears along with his virginity. A tongue was shoved into his mouth and ravaged his own tongue and pallet, tasting him and violating his mouth. He wanted to bite him..but he wasn't sure if Matt would hit him as well as violate him.

Bile rose in his throat as he was forced into a long and bruising kiss. Saliva pooled from the corner of his mouth as Matt pulled away from their kiss and and mouthed at his jaw. Tai tried to pull away from his kisses and bites. Pain blossomed in on his throat with every possessive and claiming kiss, marks left inn their wake. Without his want, Tai's body arched and a sharp moan left his bruised lips before he could stop himself, the bite made his body jerk, once a dark nipple was caught and sucked. "Stop," he tried again, trying to shift away from the sucking.

O.O.O.O.O

Matt's arousal throbbed as soft little moan left Tai's throat. Obviously involuntary & unwanted. But it brought a satisfied smirk to Matt's lips and he renewed his efforts on the other nipple. "You may not want this baby…," he said as he laved his tongue around the tiny nub. "But your body is going to sing for me to claim it."

His hands traced their way down that smooth dark skin – it was flushed hot from the brunette's struggles. Matt idly noticed that Tai wasn't thrashing around anywhere near as much as before – his body was still quivering with unwanted desire and fear. But the tears had ebbed and instead there was a determined strength in his demeanor. Matt smiled – as angry as he was, he was still rather impressed with the small show of defiance. "Ahh… perhaps you have some spirit after all, sweetheart. Not that it makes up for the rest of your problems…"

He kissed his way down the flat stomach, laving the navel with his saliva and then regretfully pulling away to give the brunette a moment's rest. Silently, he dipped his fingers into a bag of salve he always kept at his bedside and then pulled his pants off to completely free his erection. Finished, he once again took his rightful place in between those long brown legs.

"I don't want to hurt you, love," he murmured, kissing his way back up to Tai's bruised mouth. His hand found their way in between Tai's thighs and then he was encircling the tiny pucker with his slicked fingers. His heavy arousal rocked against the brunette.

O.O.O.O.O

Tai bit his bruised bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to keep in another moan from having his other nipple sucked. In the times that he did bring himself off to release via his left hand, he had found out very early on that his nipples were sensitive and he did enjoy playing with them himself. What he hated..was the fact that Matt would now know that because, despite his best efforts, he couldn't hold in the whimpers or stop himself from arching into Matt's sucking.

Every line that was created from the angel touching his skin was like fire filling his veins and making his already flushed body hot. His cheeks were tined a dark pink and his chest heaving with every breath he took in. The human's lips hurt, throbbed and bruised from the kisses he had been forced into. What hurt him the most was the fact that his body _did_ enjoying this. His body wanted him to want this and his mind screamed rape.

Soft lips trailed down his body and made a brighter and more potent flame build just beneath his already too-hot skin. Each kiss and touch made his cock fill more and more, until he was half-hard and ashamed for his arousal.

He had only a moment without a touch from the angel before the angel was right back to where he was before. As he was kissed, his body clenched, tightened, drumming with fear so palpable he was sure he could taste it. A finger was touching his quivering entrance, ready to breach him and force him open for the angel about to rape him. "STOP!" He screamed and tried to twist his wrists out of the binds around them. "STOP," he cried out and pushed himself back into the back, away from the finger and the thick cock pressing into him-ready to open him up. "STOP! Please," because he was so close to begging in every language he knew if Matt would just _stop_!

O.O.O.O.O

"Stop…?" Matt asked with a smirk – holding the delicate chin in one hand so that Tai was forced to look at him. "Why should I? Why should I care about what _you_ want when you are so ready to throw my efforts back into my face?" He wanted a real answer but didn't expect one as he lowered his mouth down to kiss Tai again.

Then he sliding down the slender body until he reached Tai's arousal, pleased to see that no matter how much the brunette might hate this, his body _wanted_ Matt. _But is that enough… Didn't you want to see that beautiful smile again? _Matt viciously pushed those useless thoughts out of his head – he was never again going to let guilt stand in the way of his desire. Especially not when it came to this weak, ungrateful human. Good for nothing but the dark hole in between his legs that waited to be filled with Matt's long, hard dick.

He pushed doubt of his head and took his time to nibble at the tendons at the junction between Tai's inner thighs and groin, laving his small balls and then taking the slender cock in between his lips. Simultaneously, he pushed one finger into the tiny hole – _oh god… it's so tight_… It wouldn't be possible unless … unless Tai was a _virgin_.

He paused for a second from sucking Tai's cock. "Are you untouched sweetheart? No other man has had you before?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. Eagerly, he pushed the finger deeper inside before adding a second, wiggling them around. His dick was throbbing in anticipation. _He _would be the first to feel that incredible silky heat pressing all around him. What incredible luck!

O.O.O.O.O

Wide chocolate eyes looked into blue as his chin was caught and he was forced to look up. He tried to pull away from the kiss, his struggling renewed with the kiss and the feeling of Matt's finger pressed against his entrance.

Nibbling caught his attention as he forced himself to blank his mind and not think of what was happening to him now that he was free of the kiss. Tai's thighs were jumping, shaking with each slight bite into his skin and lick to his balls. A shudder of pure pleasure wracked his body as his cock was taken into Matt's hot and wet mouth. A groan left his mouth and his thighs fell a part as the finger rubbing him pushed inside of him. There was no pain, just an immense discomfort that he tried to wiggle away from.

A question was asked and he defiantly glared down at the angel, refusing to answer even if he knew what was asked of him. He whimpered as a second finger forced it's way inside of him. Pain laced up his spine and he arched from the bed, trying to worm his way up the bed and away from the questing fingers inside of him. "Stop," panting he hissed and bit into his lip again. This _is not_ how he imagined his first time. It wasn't that he had imagined it to be full of romance and soft kisses..but never rape. He at least wanted to enjoy his first time!

O.O.O.O.O

"Oh no you don't," Matt growled, using his much heavier frame to pin Tai firmly into the bed as the brunette tried to draw away from him. "You're not getting away so easy. Not this time." Still it was not his intention to hurt the brunette – he was already quite large at 8' and very thick.

He renewed his efforts in sucking the brunette's cock, letting his free hand drift up to rub a thumb against one of those stiff nipples. He hoped it would be enough to distract the brunette from the feeling of a third finger breaching him. Once all three were inside, he started scissoring motions – stretching the passage so that Tai would be able to accommodate him with the least possible discomfort. "I'm going to make you enjoy this," he promised with a smirk, as his long fingers brushed a spongy spot inside that tiny passage that Matt knew would soon bring Tai to screaming pleasure. He gently brushed the spot again – finally satisfied that he had prepared the brunette enough, he pulled his hand away and settled himself again so that they were once again laying chest to chest.

His dick now rocked against those round globes and then pressed against the tiny entrance. "Remember this, sweetheart?" He asked, rocking his hips back and forth so his arousal just pushed against the entrance without quite breaching. "We were here before – but there's no stopping this time."

O.O.O.O.O

Hips arching from the bed and into Matt's mouth, Tai groaned and let his head fall back for a moment. The feeling of a mouth wrapped a sucking on him was amazing-he had never known that pleasure before. Even if his family was alright with him being only interested in males, they had still wanted him to keep pure for his future relationship. He had been all too happy to accommodate that thought. The human never really had any interest in spoiling himself before he found a person that he really wanted to be with and give himself to.

His nipple was being rubbed as his cock sucked and he knew that the damned angel was trying to distract him. His thrashing had subsided by now and now his body was pushing up and trying to get more of the pleasure that Matt was bringing him. The angel seemed to know what he was doing as he added a third finger, Tai barely noticed and only realized that his ass was being spread open more once the fingers scissored inside of him.

Suddenly, Tai's eyes were wide and he was shouting in pleasure, writhing and pushing against the fingers inside of him. His cock twitched in Matt's mouth as his pants grew louder and his hips pushed as much as they were allowed. A whimper left him as that spot was pressed against again.

Soon, a lean chest was pressed against his own and the fingers pulled out of him. Matt's thick cock slid and rocked between the globes of his ass and teased him, pressing against his twitching entrance. With every push of the blunt but wide head of his cock against his entrance, more and more fear grew. He just wanted him to get over with it! Fuck him already because he hated the waiting more than anything else. Tai turned his head and closed his eyes, breathing in a shaking breath and letting a few tears fall as he waited.

O.O.O.O.O

"Look at me, sweetheart," Matt murmured, keeping his voice as gentle and soft as he could. Even as entitled as he felt in doing this… even though this was his _right_, he still hated seeing tears in those beautiful eyes. But the feeling of that slender body lying so helpless underneath him was just too much, legs spread wide open to accommodate him. Tai was meant for _him_ – that he was sure of.

He kissed Tai softly, nibbling at the swollen lips as the head of his dick pushed into the tiny passage. _That heat!_ It had been incredible around his fingers but this was nothing like he had felt before. Groaning in lust, he thrust his hips shallowly, forcing himself to keep his pace slow in order to not tear Tai. His tongue found its way into Tai's mouth again, unconsciously following the same thrusting rhythm of pushing inside and pulling back out as his lower body. It was hard to keep from just pounding Tai straight into the bed – but that would come later. Instead, he focused his attention on angling his slow thrusts so that his arousal pushed against that tiny spot inside Tai again.

"Do you like?" He asked in simple Anglerian with a small smirk, as he finally managed to push his full 8' inside the brunette. He settled his hips into slow and deep thrusting, pulling himself out all the way before pushing back inside. "Ahh… godss…" he groaned again, roughly suckling at the long dark neck as he threaded one arm under Tai's knee to lift the leg up so he could penetrate even deeper.

O.O.O.O.O

He refused to look at the angel even as he was kissed softly, his bottom lip nibbled on while the head of Matt's cock pushed inside of him. Tai cried out, his tears coming faster and his body tensing. Pain raced through him as he pulled away from the kiss and whimpered. His eyes were clenched shut and his body was now forced to relax as the angel kept pushing and pushing into him. He was kissed again, the angel's tongue now in his mouth and thrusting the same way as his cock.

Each push inside of him brushed that spot that made him cry out before and lessen the pain. There was a constant whimper that he couldn't stop himself from making. Tears were leaking down his face as he lay through being penetrated for the first time.

Raped for the first time.

The first real thrust inside of him, Matt's cock brushing against his walls and pushing back inside of him to claim that spot, made him shiver and moan to in pleasure-sucking in a harsh breath and trying hard not to moan again. There would be a a spot on his neck once Matt was done with him. A gasp left him as his knee was lifted and Matt slid even deeper inside of him, nudging that spot and making him push his hips into the angel's own.

O.O.O.O.O

"Gods… you make a lovely picture…," Matt muttered as he stared down at Tai. The brunette joggled on the bed helplessly from the force of the thrusts – his head was thrown back in ecstasy, those slender hands clenched at the sheets above his head. Matt frowned, annoyed that Tai refused to look at him. It was not Tai's right to decide that – Matt had claimed him and Tai would _acknowledge_ it. With his free hand, he grasped the brunette's jaw and forced him to turn his head back so that he was looking into deep chocolate eyes as he claimed Tai for himself.

Matt couldn't keep the triumphant smirk off his face as he felt Tai lift his hips up, inadvertently spreading his legs wider so that Matt had even better access. "Ahh… what did I tell you sweetheart? Your body will begin to crave this…," he promised as he picked up the momentum of his thrusts, plowing over and over into that bundle of nerves. The pressure was incredible – the tiny passage was undulating all around him, sucking his cock in deeper and deeper. Knowing that he was almost ready to release his load, he released Tai's jaw and snaked the freed hand to the brunette's arousal, stroking it to force even more pleasure into his beautiful prisoner.

O.O.O.O.O

His head was turned but his eyes remained closed for several long seconds before he dared to look into blue eyes. Within blue eyes he saw the triumph in claiming him. He saw the lust and nearly insatiable want that the angel had for him and he stared back. Glared back in nothing but defiance even as tears slipped from the corners of his eyes and his hips rutted against the angel's.

The thrusts grew in force, the pleasure more powerful as he was fucked into and forced to feel everything that the angel wanted to give him. Tai clenched around the angel and pushed his hips into the hand now around his full arousal. Each touch of that spot inside of him drove him closer and closer towards and orgasm that he didn't want. He grit his teeth and refused to moan and groan, show his pleasure from the abuse that spot was taking or from the pleasure swelling in his cock.

O.O.O.O.O

_Those eyes… So much anger in those beautiful eyes. _It somehow made them even more startlingly beautiful and sent a jolt of pure pleasure into his dick. He knew he could not last – not with the heat squeezing him so tightly. He was thrusting at top speed now and stroking Tai off at the same rate– his hips pistoned in and out, the head now pounding that spongy spot with every thrust in. He was sure neither of them could last much longer – not with the way Tai was letting out those soft, reluctant and incredibly sexy moans.

And then the knot in his stomach untied itself and he knelt down to take Tai's lips in a final bruisingly possessive kiss as he released deep inside the brunette – aiming so that his release directly stimulated Tai's prostate as he claimed the last vestiges of his innocence. Then he let himself collapse on top of Tai's slender body – his weight pushing Tai's frame deep into the soft piles of fur underneath them. He buried his face in the junction between his new lover's neck and shoulder, easily nibbling the sinews as his hands ran up and down Tai's thighs.

O.O.O.O.O

Tai let out a loud cry as the thrusting grew harder and harder and more and more sparks of pleasure raced up and down his spine. He let go at that moment, eyes slipping shut and hips arching into Matt. He pushed back, riding out the angel's thrusts and moaning with each push into his spot. Hot tears spilled from his eyes as he tightened around the angel's thick cock and for once kissed back while he was possessed with lips and tongue.

The pleasure grew to be too much and long ropes of white release shot from his cock and coated his chest in four strings. He came with a whimper and pulled back once he realized what he had done. Tears began to blur his sight of his now open eyes as he stared at the ceiling of his forced home. Matt was on top of him now, pinning him as he nibbled at his neck.

"I hate you," he told him in his language, closing his eyes as the weight of what had just happened crashed down on him.

O.O.O.O.O

Matt may not have understood exactly what Tai had just said. But the despair in his voice and the tears glittering at the corner of those deep eyes left little doubt that the brunette was devastated. Matt sighed – this was expected, ofcourse. He had hoped however that the physical pleasure might blind Tai from the rest of the situation.

"You're angry," he said in simple Anglerian, hoping Tai would understand him. He could try to placate him – try to make him feel better. But he had showed respect for Tai's feelings in the past and it had gotten him nowhere. Matt found he had very little guilt remaining once he reminded himself of the smile on Tai's face as he talked about Raeson. "Get used to it," he muttered nonchalantly as he ground his hips against Tai.

"I'm going to take you again," he said, as he turned Tai's face towards him again, running his thumb over a swollen red lower lip. In a show of tenderness, he brushed silky soft brown strands away from Tai's face and then pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Are you hurt?" He asked softly, genuinely concerned about his new lover's state – he had been as careful as he could possibly be. And in all likelihood, Tai would not tell him even if he was hurting… but Matt would still give it a shot.

O.O.O.O.O

Tai didn't answer him. He continued to lay under him and stare at the ceiling. His skin was covered in sweat and his heart clenched in pain as silent tears fell onto the fur beneath them. He swallowed thickly and took in the scent of the room, nothing but sex. "Get away from me," was all the human could say in a raspy voice.

The grinding of Matt's hips against his own made him feel nauseous. Why wasn't the angel pulling out of him? Isn't that what happened after sex? He knew that was what happened...but why wasn't he? He wouldn't be so cocky that he would stay inside of him all night...would he?

Chocolate eyes narrowed as a tender kiss was placed on his forehead and strands of his sticking hair were brushed back. He glared at the angel then. How dare he play nice after stealing something so important from him! He simply stared into his eyes with nothing but anger in his own and growled low in his chest. "Don't touch me."

O.O.O.O.O

"Get away from you? Don't touch you?" Matt asked, repeating Tai's sentences back to him with a bark of laughter. "I don't think you understand what your position in life is, beautiful." To illustrate his point, he began a shallow thrusting of his hips against the brunette's once again. "Feel that? That's me hardening inside you – it's 'cus I can kiss you, fuck you any time I want to in any _way_ that I want to– that is MY right." He paused – he had just taken Tai's virginity. No matter how much he wanted to have him again, he knew he could not do it so soon without danger of really hurting Tai.

In all honesty, he was a little frustrated – he had just shared the most intense experience of love-making with this beautiful, beautiful human. The proof of Tai's pleasure was coated on both their stomachs – and contrary to his character, Matt _wanted_ to stay with this new lover. But this idiot of a human refused to even look at him, choosing to look for answers on the ceiling instead.

_He will get used to it_, Matt decided. "Get comfortable," he muttered, shifting positions so that Tai lay spooned against him. Deciding to be reasonable, he told Tai what to expect. "I am going to take you again tonight – several times, probably. I like being inside you so I am going to stay." He kept the worlds simple so Tai would understand but they felt clunky and awkward on his tongue because they were so crass. But it was the truth – he slung his pale hand over Tai's dark stomach and pulled him into his warmth. He was asleep seconds later.

O.O.O.O.O

Tai wished that he couldn't understand the angel and at the same time he was thankful for his words...no matter how much they stung him. He was a full possession now. The human's only purpose in life was now to please the kidnapping angel and spread his legs when it was required of him. There was no love involved. Only honest desire from the angel and his growing hate for him.

He was moved by the angel and turned to press his back into his chest, the angel still growing harder inside of him..And he just had to _deal with it_. There was nothing more that he could do in this situation. The sweat and cooling cum on his body filled him with worry just like the throbbing between his thighs. His passage was throbbing with every breath he took and once the angel finally pulled out of him, he would feel nothing but used and pain. Not that the angel cared at all, all he had to do was keep his legs spread for him and the angel would be appeased-or so he thought.

For now, he lay with eyes staring blankly ahead of him and heart heavy in his chest. His body was still sensitive and his throat slightly sore from his shouting. Sleep didn't claim him for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Matt is a powerful angel; Tai is a human. Matt has kidnapped Tai from Earth and taken him to the angel-kingdom; but Matt first felt too guilty to rape Tai. But once Tai developed a friendship with another male-Angel, Matt was angered and raped Tai. This chapter explores Tai's feelings after the rape… **

**Hi guys! Here's another installment of Wouldn't It be Nice to Choose. I still haven't told Sierra that this RP is up as a fic on – I've got nothing to say except I'm ashamed but I can't stop! I won't stop! AHHH! **

**But she still gets due credit because she wrote the uke character (Tai). **

**So Sierra wrote as Tai. Flame (me) wrote as Matt. **

Matt woke up feeling more rested than he had in weeks. He was laying on his front now, having finally pulled out of the brunette after their last joining in the wee hours of the morning – he had taken Tai many times the night before and the smell of sex still hung in the air.

Tai lay curled on his side, faced away from him – Matt was not sure if he was awake yet or not; but rays of sunlight streamed in through his curtains, turning the dark skin on the brunette's back into perfect bronze. His skin was littered with marks of Matt's possession on him & though his legs were tightly closed, Matt's cum still leaked out from inside him and streaked the back of those slender thighs. Unable to resist, he leaned across and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of that long neck and then trailing his mouth down to nip at his shoulder blade.

"Wake up, love," He murmured, voice still gruff from just having just woken up himself. "I think it's time we took a trip down to the lake – you want to bathe right?" He asked.

* * *

><p>O.O.O.O.O<p>

* * *

><p>Tai had been woken up more times than he would like to remember that night. Every time he was forced to wake up, Matt had taken him and taken him until he was so filled with cum that it leaked out of him with nearly every thrust. Tai had lost track of what number that was once the cum started to leak out of him. The back of his thighs were covered in fresh and dry cum and his body covered in marks. There was no mistaking what had happened to him that night.<p>

The human was slowly falling asleep once the kiss pressed against the back of his neck. He flinched away from the kisses and nips, listening to the voice and realizing that he could wash away all of the angel's release from his skin. "Bathe, yes," it was one of the few things he had said to him in the last twenty-four hours. He was going to keep all contact to a minimum. The angel took away his only chance he had of changing their relationship now that he had spent the night raping him-Tai just couldn't forgive that..Not for a long time.

He wiggled away. Wanting only to put distance between himself and the angel. The human grimaced once he moved, pain shot up his spine, making him moan out. He whimpered, shaking and biting his swollen bottom lip to fight off the tears. He could feel fresh cum leaking from his stretched passage and staining his thighs ever more. With his eyes now clenched shut and lips nearly bleeding from how hard he bit them..he realized that he would have to ask for help to even stand. The angel had done more damage than Tai had realized.

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>Matt barely caught the soft pained moan escaping Tai's lips… perhaps he had been a little too enthusiastic the night before. But he could not bring himself to feel too guilty about it anymore – after all, the human had proved last night that he did not care for the angel's emotions. Still, it had not been his intention to hurt Tai physically.<p>

So he was careful as he wrapped his arms around the brunette and turned him around to face him – "I'm sorry – it was your first time and I should have been gentler with you," he murmured, running a thumb across a high cheekbone and leaning across to kiss him softly. "I can't promise things are going to be different. But I can promise that you will become accustomed to this," he said honestly, looking into eyes that turned molten brown from the sunlight.

With that, he gave Tai a few minutes of peace to himself. He lifted himself out of the bed and put on the soiled clothes from the night before. Then he went to his trunk and pulled out sets of fresh clothes for himself and Tai & packed them into a satchel – he also grabbed a large shawl before making his way back to the bed.

Silently, he helped the brunette sit up and wrapped him in the shawl. He tried to jostle Tai as little as possible – but even tiny movements obviously caused Tai a lot of pain. "You're not going to be able to walk," Matt assessed quickly and then lifted his captive into his arms bridal-style. The brunette's legs were mostly exposed but it would be a quick 15 minute dive to the lake.

Slinging the satchel around his shoulder, he walked out the door with his precious cargo in his arms.

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>Still, he refused to meet the angel's eyes. He was unresponsive to the kiss and only moved when he needed to as he was carefully handled by his blue-eyed captor. The time he took for himself was filled with memory of the night before that he would never be able to forget no matter what he did. He was thankful for the shawl wrapping around him..even if his legs did show.<p>

Arms now wrapped around the angel's neck, he kept his eyes closed as he was carried. It was humiliating now that he couldn't walk without pain..Now that he had been claimed so deeply that he would feel it for a while to come. Anyone who saw them would know what went on and he knew..he just _knew_ that the other angels would leer and laugh at him. That was something that he just didn't want at all.

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>They reached the lake about twenty minutes later – this was not the pond in the army barracks. It was a real lake on Earth – the closest one to Matt's house. It was part of a lush green forest. The water was clear blue – a light breeze was blowing, rustling the bushes and trees that surrounded the lake. Matt set Tai down on a large rock near the embankment – he removed the shawl from the brunette's tired frame, doing his best to ignore his erection at the sight of that beautiful naked body. Even prettier now that it was so thoroughly marked by him.<p>

He dropped the satchel and stripped off his own clothes – then he was carrying Tai into the lake down the gently sloped embankment. The water was perfect– lukewarm and flowing gently. "You don't want me touching you," he said simply, noting the subtle way Tai flinched whenever their bodies came in contact. "I'll let you wash yourself but can you stand on your own?" He asked as he experimentally set Tai against a sloped rock at the edge.

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>Once he was set down in the beautiful lake, he leaned against the rock and decided it wasn't so bad standing without help. Still, every little movement hurt more than it should. He closed his eyes for a long moment and let the warm water lap at his skin and sighed as the first few laps of water unsettled the dried cum on his thighs. IT felt good to know that he was going to be clean again.<p>

"Fine by myself," he said, opening his eyes and sending a warning glare towards the angel. He didn't want the angel touching him any more than needed. Slowly, he turned and placed his hands on the wall, slinking down further into the water with the help of the rock. His legs were slightly shaking and his limbs were tired from not being used. Yet, this still felt better without the angel's help. He had no plans for asking for something that he didn't want.

One hand continued to press against the rock and the other he ran up and down his thighs, frowning when he felt just how much cum lined his skin. What worried him..was cleaning out his passage, sure some of it dribbled out of him..but to get all of it he would most likely have to fish it out..That was something that he really didn't want to do. The anger that he would feel might cause him to attack the angel-if he could.

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>Matt had moved further away from Tai, putting a good 10 feet between them – close enough to be able to react if something happened, but far enough to give some semblance of space. He was already hard again. He had expected to feel less desire for Tai, now that he had already had him – but he was quickly finding out the opposite was true. Still, he knew that Tai must be incredibly sore and tender inside – he noticed the stiff movements as Tai ran his hands over his body, washing away the evidence from the night before.<p>

"I'll take you to see Sora after this," Matt told him. "She's got medication that will help you," he added as an explanation. Then he swam further out into the lake, giving Tai a little more privacy so that he could wash himself properly. He may not care as much about the brunette's feelings anymore but it was certainly not Matt's wish to torture him just for pleasure.

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>Over his shoulder, Tai watched the angel swim away from him and took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and pressed a finger inside of him, wincing as his passage clenched around his finger. Had he really gotten used to having the angel inside of him? Taking a deeper breath and pushing his finger in deeper, pushing out the cum and shuddering as he did so.<br>He took several minutes to fish out the cum and clean out his passage before he was satisfied. He took a chance and dipped into the water up to his neck, still using his hand to clean off his body. With every brush of his hand over his body, he found more and more marks left by the angel and growled. He refused to look down at himself and see all of the marks now on him by the damned angel. He needed to get away from him and spend the day with Sora.

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>Tai was angry - Matt was actually rather relieved when he realized this. It meant he had not broken the brunette's spirt. <em>Not that it should matter to you even if he was broken<em>... the harsher part of him decided. But somehow it _**did **_matter. He would hate to see those beautiful spirited eyes give up. Ofcourse he wasn't going to stop fucking the human - even guilt could not stop him now that he had fully claimed Tai.

_But I could be gentler with him... I will let him some semblance of control_... Matt decided as he pulled himself out of the water. He knew how to start - he wasn't going to force the brunette into anything right now. He was careful to keep his hands from wandering to more private territories as he lifted Tai out of the water and helped him dressed.

The silence prevailed as they made their way back to the angel army office. Matt set Tai onto his feet in front of Sora's desk. The woman took one look at them both and immediately understanding flickered in her eyes.

"We'll see you later, Matt," Sora dismissed him, turning her attention to Tai immediately. Normally Matt would have not stood for this - but this was Sora and he knew her intentions were good so he followed her orders.

Sora turned her attentions to Tai - the boy was wincing with every move and seemed barely capable of standing on his own. She came out from behind the desk and offered him her shoulder. "Do you think you can make it to the back room?"

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>Tai nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, limping as she lead them into the back room. "Was he gentle?" She whispered in his ear which promptly made him freeze in his slow steps and look up at her. Roughly, he swallowed his anger and sucked in a breath. "I suppose..even when I told him no...I don't know how many times he had his way with me."<p>

Her arm wrapped around his waist as she gently nudged him to begin walking again. There was sorrow in her eyes and a soft smile. "I'll help you get through this. I know what it's like the first few times. Just..just don't ever fight him. Fighting will only every make it worse. I'll send cream home with you, it will help you heal." She paused in her speech and caught his eyes as they eased him down onto a chair in the backroom. "He didn't...cause you to bleed..did he?"

Tai shook his head no. She smiled then, "you're lucky he cared enough for that." She left his side and walked over to a small cabinet and opened the door to reveal numerous small containers, jars, and bottles in different sizes and colors. She picked out a blue jar and closed the door, walking back to Tai and handing him the jar. "This cream," she said, still speaking a language that only they would understand. "You'll have to use it twice a day...and after you've cleaned yourself when he's done with you..You may not want to ask..but it would easier if he helped you apply the cream."

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>She took a seat opposite from him. "Honestly Tai, I came to work this morning dreading to see you today," She picked up his hands and studied his wrists for bruising. "Looks like he tied you up - but with cloth?" She guessed - the bruises didn't look too bad. "I'll get you some topical medication." She went back to the cupboard and picked up an ointment to help sooth the cloth burns.<p>

"He saw the necklace, didn't he?" She asked - although she already knew the answer. "You looked so happy about it - I knew you wouldn't be able to hide how excited you are about Raeson." She rubbed the ointment into his wrists as she spoke. "And Matt... well, you really are lucky it was him - if I had tried something like that with Arjun at the beginning of our relationship, I probably wouldn't have lived to see the next morning. There were rumors going around last week that he even bought you your own bed. I've never heard of an angel doing that for his captive. I guess he was really trying... atleast as hard as he could try...," she explained.

"But you know we'll never be equal to them in their eyes, don't you?" She asked. "Matt will always see you as just a human...," She smiled at him sadly. "Well who knows - now that he's had you, he may tire of you soon. I told you - most angels return their captives back to their homes after a few months. The odds are in your favor."

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>"I don't feel that way," he admitted. There was a deep frown on his face as he watched her work the ointment into his slightly bruised wrists. For a long moment he thought about her words. The angel...had really been trying to be peaceful with him? He could understand that..but wouldn't the angels want all of their captives fully rested and well? Why was it such a big thing that he had his own bed? Was it...really that unheard of?<p>

"The reason he raped me..was because I was happy about Raeson's gift?" His chest tightened with the thought. Was it jealously that pushed the angel over? Was he...really that jealous over his happiness over a simple gift? He sighed, 'then it's a good thing he doesn't know about anything else Raeson has given me.'

Sora shook her head and patted his hand gently. "It happens more than you may think. And after Matt waited so long for you I would think that he'd tire of you faster than usual. Just try not to worry too much. Things will get better for you..You just have to..get used to it."

He could tell that she was uncomfortable saying that. "Is that what you had to do?" With her nod he shook his head. "We shouldn't have to get used to this. We're not toys!" His anger was growing again. Why the hell did he have to sit through being treated like this? He just _couldn't _let himself become a toy. He _couldn't_!

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>"I really am surprised though Tai – have you learned nothing about how the angel-world works since you got here?" She asked.<p>

"How did you expect him to react when he saw you so happy about another angel's gift when he has been trying to respect you?" She shook her head. "Did you not _realize_that he was trying? Did you forget how surprised I was that he hadn't raped you the first night? I keep telling you that angels don't see us as worthy of them – any other angel would have raped you the minute he got you in his house. Matt held out for a LONG time and …," This boy was obviously incredibly naïve.

Sora had been around a long time in the angel-world and she knew how things worked over here. She understood where this boy was coming from but at the same time, he needed to learn. "You had more of a chance than any of the rest of us human captives – Matt showed you more respect than any captive has ever seen from an Angel. And you threw that respect right back in his face – I don't blame you for falling for Raeson. After all he understands us a lot better than any angel ever could. But to show those emotions to Matt … well… you saw for yourself what the results are."

"I suggest you learn the customs of this world - THINK Tai," she told him sternly. "This isn't Mireu. The rules are different. You are lucky that Matt is so young - he hasn't hardened yet. Don't keep pushing your luck with him. Believe me - he is an angel and he is capable of causing you real misery."

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>Tai glared at her, pulling his hands from her hold and sitting up straight while fighting the pain in his lower half. "I know that he was trying! You don't think it remembered your surprise when you realized that he hadn't raped me that night? I knew I was lucky!" His words were calm and his eyes blazing, hard and yet as cold as eyes as he spoke. "I threw <em>nothing<em>in his face. I was simply happy to have a gift from someone I would love to become friends with..Someone who is on that damn angel's level and still treats me like I'm more than a toy? If he's a jealous child I will take no blame."

In that moment, he thought about Raeson and his happy smile and eyes. The way he seemed to care about what Tai thought and how he felt. The human appreciated the older angel so much and if he was happy to see him, so what? Matt could deal with his emotions without taking it out on Tai.

"I have no luck here, Sora. i have nothing but an angel who wants to cause me to hate myself and no laws to protect me." The human closed his eyes and in that moment he just wanted Raeson to tell him that it was ok. That he wouldn't be hurt again.

At the same time..he knew that seeing the older angel would only cause him more misery.

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>Sora realized the problem here. "Do you realize that there is no other angel around like Raeson? Have you noticed that he doesn't even look like the rest of the angels here?" She hoped he had atleast noticed the obvious fact that while the majority of the rest of the angels were blonds with pure white wings, Raeson had brown hair and gold wings.<p>

"His mother was a human – he was raised with humans for the majority of his childhood before his father brought him here. That is why he is so different from the rest of the angels around here. You will bring yourself only misery if you keep expecting Matt to treat you the way Raeson treats you. Matt isn't capable of that – Raeson was raised to see you as a person. Matt was raised to see you as chattel!" She certainly was having a hard time controlling her temper at this point – the boy was setting himself up for a very hard life if he didn't open his eyes soon.

"You've had more luck than any of the rest of us slaves, Tai – you just didn't appreciate it. I knew last night when I saw you smiling so openly about that necklace that this would likely happen. That's why I kept hoping I wouldn't see you today…" she paused, considering her words. "On second thought, it's excellent that I saw you today. There are a lot of angels around who would've fucked you until you bled to death." She stopped.

"I want you to find happiness. If that is with Raeson, I will help you – but while you're with Matt, you have got to hide your feelings for Raeson." She told him quickly. "If you were smart though, you would realize how hard it has been for Matt and you wouldn't push him. Just keep in mind that Matt went against everything in his upbringing to treat you as well as he did. Raeson isn't fighting against ingrained angel-culture when he treats you well."

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>Tai stared at her in open shock and quickly schooled his face into a blank expression. "You're right," he simply told her, voice devoid of emotion. "I'll just..not show him what I feel." His eyes narrowed and his mouth was soon set in a firm line. "I won't ask you for help..if anyone finds out about you helping me with more than the language lessons and giving me the creams..It won't end well for you. I won't burden you."<p>

He was shutting down, remembering what his father had told him about the jeers he used to receive every day once his village found out that he wouldn't ever marry a woman. They had been cruel with their teases and even worse with their actions. He had faced bullies before and in his mind Matt was nothing but a bully that he belonged to. He wouldn't give the angel any satisfaction with his emotions. The angel would soon see that he would be raping an empty shell with rage fueled eyes that would never fall on him when it wasn't needed.

"I won't push my blessed angel," he hissed through gritted teeth. "I'll treat him with respect and never let him see what I really feel. That's the only way for property to live in this world." He knew, he just _knew_ that Sora would be further angered with his words but he was beyond the point of caring. To him, it sounded like she was defending the angel's actions. Not _once_ had he pushed Matt-it was jealously and misplaced guilt that pushed him to rape him. Tai had no fault in this at all.

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>Sora nodded her head, approving his decision. "I'm glad you understand now," she said relieved. "I honestly don't know how you could be so naïve about how the Angel-world works. I realize we're humans and our culture is different but you have got to adapt to <em>this<em>culture if you want to survive here. Then again, I suppose Matt treated you far better than anything we experienced when we first got here. I suppose you can't be blamed for being so naïve and expect that you'd be treated like a person. But I'm glad your eyes opened before something really bad happened," She shuddered, remembering some of the stories of other human captives who had cheated on their captors. Gang-rape and castration were the least violent examples.

"I do want to help you though, Tai," she told him soothingly. Now that she was fairly sure he wouldn't be doing something idiotic and inviting harm onto himself, she was sincere about wanting to see him happy. "There is a very big likelihood that in a few months, Matt will be willing to let you go – if that happens, you can find your happiness with Raeson. Or you might even be able to go home," She stared wistfully out the window, knowing she wouldn't ever have the chance.

"And you'll see... after an angel pairs with a human for a long time, the dynamic changes entirely. Ofcourse that takes years and years - but there are some couples here who've lasted as long. Arjun and I are fortunate to have reached that level now."

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>Tai turned dark eyes on her and nodded, smiling hollowly. In all honesty, he did feel betrayed by her words, he had a feeling she would just bale it on how "naive" he was in her eyes. The human didn't believe that he was naive, far from it, he just refused to follow the standards. Now, he would have to play like a doll to survive until he was disposed of and given a real chance at happiness.<p>

Even if he was allowed to go back home, he was sure that it would never be the same by the time he was sent back to Earth. He would be a used toy by then. No human would want to pick up the pieces of his life once Matt was done with him. That was saying that the angel wouldn't be nice to him when he was raped. Knowing him..he would face times when the angel would want to hurt him. He would slip up about Raeson or something else and then he would face rape or possibly even physical abuse-all the doors were now open with how the angel would treat him.

"Let's not talk about this any longer," he offered, "can we continue with my lessons?" There really was nothing else left to say now. He would just have to listen to her words and play his part. His main goal seemed to be keeping the angel happy and letting him spread his legs open when he wanted to. Raeson would have to stay his happy secret and his only link to happiness in this world.

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>Sora nodded - she could see she had gotten through to him about what it would take to keep himself safe. That was the most important part. Hopefully, he never showed up in a pile of broken limbs as many other captives had come to her over the years. The fact that he had obviously shut her out now was less important than ensuring his survival. Sora was tired of having to mend broken captives. She had seen that Matt was capable of a lot more kindness than any other angel. But in the end, he was what he was still an angel who believed humans were inferior to him.<p>

When he suggested continuing his lessons, she agreed. "I think that's an excellent idea - we've got a lot of work ahead of us." She went to the cupboard and grabbed a couple of books for him. "Are you finding yourself bored in Matt's house?" She asked in Anglerian, picking a safe topic that he probably wouldn't feel too badly about. "Answer in Anglerian, please," she instructed.

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p><em>Bored<em> was a word he easily picked up on along with _house_and Matt's name. It wasn't too hard to translate what she was asking him. Was he bored at Matt's house? "Yes, very bored." He answered in Anglerian. He took the books and looked though the first one. Numerous words that he still didn't understand caught his attention. He read the first paragraph and smiled once he translated at least half of the words into his own language and caught the meanings of the sentences.

The faster he learned this language the faster he would be able to possibly talk his way out of worse situations with Matt. It was obvious that he would never be able to save himself from being raped, but at least if he could have a conversation..it wouldn't be too bad. He could learn to defend himself with words if he couldn't use his strength. That was better than not having anything on his side.

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>Sora smiled at his progress. He was doing a lot better than even a few days ago. "You have a gift with languages, Tai," she said, nodding approvingly. "I would like for you to be able to practice your conversation skills more," she thought about the situation.<p>

Tai had said he was bored. "I think perhaps you should come work with me at the counter - if you can get Matt to agree to it, ofcourse," she added, not knowing whether Tai would realize that obvious bit. "It will give you lots of practice with customers." She looked away from him as she said the next part. "And looking at you now, it's obvious you have already been claimed - it will thin out the number of alphas interested in you so it will be safer as well."

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

><p>Tai blinked at her and slowly smiled. It would be nice to be allowed interaction with others. Even if all of them are angels. He would be able to learn the language a lot faster and possibly see more humans. "I would like that," he let her last few comments slide off of him and forced himself not to think about needing approval from Matt.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing he looked at was Matt's bed once they were back home. He quickly looked away

before he could let anger rush him and make him do something stupid. He was feeling a lot

better now. He still hurt but he knew that that wouldn't go away for a bit and he still had to get

used to the angel being inside of him..even if he mentally refused to. Tai slowly lowered

himself to his own bed and winced once he sat down.

"Matt?" the name was foreign on his tongue and forced to sound civil. "May I ask question?"

He looked up at him yet only met his nose. The human kept his face free of emotions, nothing

showing in his eyes or by the lines of his mouth. Yet, his body was tense, ready to be forced

down again. "I want to work with Sora."

Matt's eyes followed Tai's as he looked at the bed where they had coupled the night

before. "Don't worry, love," he murmured lowly, "I changed the top fur out. It is clean." He said

slowly. He was surprised to see Tai going to sit on his own bed. "You will be sharing my bed

now, love. I thought it would be obvious but I know it'll take some time for you to get used to

things," he said as gently as he could but leaving no room for argument. He had tried to treat

Tai better but that had gotten them no where. Now, he would be gentle but firm.

Matt was rather surprised when Tai asked him whether he could work with Sora. Truth be told,

he did not like the idea very much - not with the way other alphas looked at Tai whenever

they saw him. There was something defiant in the dark human & Matt knew it made other, more

violent alphas want to break him. Matt wanted to preserve that fire in Tai... he inherently knew

it made the brunette special. Not to mention that Tai would see Raeson for sure if he worked

with Sora. Matt really didn't like that.

But he had promised himself that he would try to be more civil to Tai. So the least he could

do was hear him out. "Why?" he asked simply as he got started on the daily task of preparing

dinner; tonight, it was simple rabbit stew.

Tai tried not to cringe when he was told that his new bed would be with Matt for the rest of the

his time here...possibly for the rest of his life. He made no move in getting up from his old bed.

They had to sleep together from now on. Sleeping was not sitting. The less contact with the

angel was the better for the human.

"Learning," he started. "I can learn better. More people to talk to and learn language. Gives

me something to do." He really hoped that Matt would take his words and think about them.

Yes, more angels would see him and interact with him..but he would be able to communicate

with the angel a lot faster if he said yes.

It went without saying that it would also keep him sane if he didn't have to sit in Matt's home all

day and wait for him to bring dinner ad rape him as much as he would like. If he could get out,

at least for a few hours, he would enjoy his life a lot more than he was now. Not saying that he

didn't enjoy his time with Sora now, but she was all that he spoke to aside from Raeson..And he

wouldn't be surprised if he would see the elder angel a lot less now. All the hope that he had

left was put him still being able to see Raeson. If the one person in this world that made him

happy was taken away from him. Tai wasn't sure what he would do.

Tai did have a point. Matt knew it would be good for the both of them if Tai could understand

things better. It might even give him a chance to see how other angels behaved … the more

calculating parts of his mind added. Matt pushed the thought away - schooling his face into

neutrality as he added some herbs to the rabbit stew and put a lid on the pot.

"Learning? Well... that certainly is a noble goal," Matt drawled, turning away from fire to pin his

blue eyes on Tai. He noticed the way the brunette had not taken his hint about moving to

their shared bed now and smirked. Stubborn little human... you're lucky you're so beautiful...

otherwise my patience would be a lot lower.

"How about I let you earn the privilege of doing this?" Matt murmured, making his way over to his

own bed and sitting down, legs sprawled cockily apart. He wasn't wearing a shirt and the bulge

in his pants was growing larger as he studied Tai's bronze frame in the light of the flickering

flames. "You can prove to me how eager you are to be a student by riding me tonight."

Chocolate eyes narrowed as the human took in the angel's half naked form and the large bulge

in his pants. His legs were spread and it was obvious that he expected something sexual from

the human who simply glared at him and shuddered once he had translated the words. His

learning would now be based on how well he preformed for the angel? Tai didn't think so, he

wasn't going to have sex with the angel just to get something he wanted.

'But what if I don't see Raeson again? What if Matt takes away my visits to Sora and leaves me

here to be all alone while i wait for him to return?' He frowned at the thought and looked away

from the angel. There was a possibility that the angel would make more than just this ride on

what Tai wouldn't or would get and that would become a serious problem for him.

'If I don't look at him it won't be so bad..and despite everything else, he does have a nice body.

If i think of him as someone else..it may not be so terrible.' He shook his head and looked back

up at the angel, taking in his appearance and trying to morph it into brown eyes and darker

wings. "Fine."

Matt smirked when he heard Tai's response. "The food's going to take about an hour to cook

through - so why don't you come over here and put on a little show for me, darling?" He patted

the bed next to him.

Tai bit his lip and glared hard at the wall for several minutes. He had agreed to do this, but

why did he have to do more than ride the stupid angel? Slowly, he stood and took slow and

nearly hesitant steps towards the angel, ending his steps at the side of his bed and lowering

himself to sit down next to the angel.

"What would you have me do?" There was no need to even try and be seductive-he wasn't

doing this to be nice or even to enjoy it, there would always be a reason for him to play with the

angel.

Matt was starting to lose his patience. It took several minutes for Tai to do as he was asked

- the slender brunette gingerly made his way across and sat down next to him, without even

bothering to look at Matt.

"Listen sweetheart," Matt sighed, turning to Tai and turning that lovely face towards him. "I'm

letting you do this to prove to me how important this to you." He paused, leaning down to kiss

soft lips. "If I have to do the work here, you can say goodbye to this little work-study program

completely," he flexed a large hand on Tai's hips.

"Make me believe that you want me." Matt added as final instruction.

Great! So he had to make himself enjoy this and make the angel believe that he wanted it too.

Tai sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself to enjoy this and not think of it as

a chore that he would have to grow accustomed to.

One hand reached up to touch the side of Matt's face, stroking a strong cheek bone. He leaned

forward to kiss him softly, licking the angel's bottom lip as he closed his eyes and let his free

hand rest on his chest. Fingers stroked up and down his chest, thumbing a nipple and gently

scratching over its twin.

He pulled away from the kiss and stood only to place himself in the angel's lap. He teased him

by slowly lowering himself down onto his lap, round ass rubbing the bulge in his pants as he

leaned forward to suck a nipple into his mouth and gently graze his teeth over the hardening

nub.

Finally! Tai had certainly dragged his feet along following the simple instructions Matt had

given him. But now that he had started, Matt had to admit he was doing a pretty good job of

making it believable. Then again... after last night and the constant whimpers of 'stop', even the

simple kiss seemed like Taii was putting on a strip-tease.

Matt couldn't keep his groan in when the brunette gently lowered himself into his lap. His hands

immediately cupped those toned globes – first through the material of his pants before sliding

them inside the rough cloth material to fondle the silky skin. When Tai rocked his ass against

him, he responded by teasingly rubbing his hard arousal against his ass.

"You're doing just fine, sweetheart," he groaned again as he felt a fingernail scratch against his

nipple. His own hands slid out from the pants only to settle underneath Tai's shirt, fingering

those dusky nipples lightly before he leaned down to pull one into his lips. When he pulled

away, he left a wet stain around the nub and then kissed Tai's forehead again, hands once

again settling on Tai's perfect ass.

"How about you take those pants off sweetheart?" He asked.

The hand on Matt's cheek slid down to wrap around his neck as the angel's fingers rubbed his

nipples and then a hot mouth was around one. His chest arched into Matt's mouth and his hips

pushed down onto Matt's cock, rubbing faster as those large hands held and rubbed his ass.

His own mouth moved from nipple to nipple as his tongue flicked out to tease each numb until

they were left shining and wet. Tai swallowed thickly, his own cock hardening in his pants,

and looked up at the angel-meeting his eyes for the first time since this started. He heard the

question and mentally shoved away all doubt and fear as he stood and pushed his pants down

his legs, taking them off and lowering himself back down to sit in the angel's lap. Next, he took

off his own shirt and sat naked in his lap.

Taking a deep breath, he wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him, rolling his hips

down and letting out a soft moan as the material of Matt's pants and his hard cock rubbed

against his now-cool skin. Yet, his body was growing hotter with each moment. His heart

beating quickly and skin flushing an embarrassing pink. If he let himself go, it wouldn't be so

bad to submit to the pleasure taking over his body and shooting through his veins. Still..he

couldn't keep his gaze level with Matt's. The blue of his eyes made him remember that night

and how he was taken without any thought of his feelings. If he could just imagine brown

instead of blue and white..this would all be so much easier.

Tai was flushed the most becoming shade of pink, Matt decided as he studied the brunette

through the haze of lust settled over. His mouth was quickly swelling from the pressure of

forceful kisses between them. If nothing else, Tai's body wanted this. That would have to be

enough for now … one part of Matt decided. Another part immediately pushed the thought away:

what more did he want from the brunette?

A jolt of lust went straight to his groin as those chocolate eyes finally met his - and not because

Matt had forced Tai to look at him. The brunette had turned up those big eyes from his own

volition; Matt was intoxicated. He had only seconds to admire the brunette's slender frame

before Tai was back in his lap again, legs wound around Matt's waist.

The feeling of those globes against his cotton pants became too much - he needed skin on

skin contact now! He had very little manuverability at the moment but he managed to wiggle

himself out of his pants as he kept his mouth connected to Tai's. Finally his erection was free!

Matt didn't waste any time, immediately letting the tip graze Tai's puckered entrance. "Are

you going to need preparation, love?" He asked softly as he attached his mouth to the shell of

Tai's ear.

He froze for a moment as the too familiar feel of Matt's cock against his entrance. A shudder

went through his body as his ear was mouthed and the weight of Matt's words hit him like a train.

He was about to willingly give himself to the angel just so he would be allowed something-he

was no better than the whores that lined the entrance to bigger cities in his old kingdom. No, he

couldn't think that way-not when he was so close to getting what he wanted...and his body had

enjoyed what Matt did to him..Once he let go of the idea of rape.

The human shook his head no and lowered his eyes to stare at the angel's lean chest. He knew

for a fact that he was still stretched enough for this to work without there being too much pain.

Nothing would be like the first time when he was forced to get used to something so large inside

of him. Tai pushed every thought to the back of his mind and placed one hand to the base

of Matt's cock. He held himself just over the tip and bit into his bottom lip as he pushed himself

down and the head of Matt's cock slid inside of him.

Matt hissed as Tai aligned himself against his dick and pushed down, impaling himself. "Ahh...

still tight, love...," Matt murmured. Experimentally, he jabbed his hips up - testing to see how

open Tai still was inside. He managed to push in a third of the way in just one go.

Matt kept his promise. The next morning, he dropped Tai off at the army offices to spend the

day with Sora once again, letting her know he was cool with Tai working at the offices. "He's

earned the right," Matt explained, as he leaned down to capture Tai's mouth in a quick, rough

kiss and whispering, "Don't get into too much trouble sweetheart." Then he sauntered out the

door leaving the two humans to themselves.

Sora didn't want to know what Tai had done to earn the privilege of being of working with her.

Instead she focused on the positive. "You look like you're doing a lot better than yesterday -

ready to start a hard day's work? Lots of angels coming in today to drop off their time-sheets.

There was another raid last night."

Tai sighed at the mention of another raid. That would mean that more humans would be

subjected to abuse from angels. "Today is better, yes," he agreed with a slight smile. He really

didn't want to think about last night-not at all. After being made to ride the angel just so that he

could work with Sora-he didn't want to think about that again or even have to do sexual favors

for the angel just to get what he wanted. The cream had also helped lessen the pain once they

were done. "Thank you for the cream," he added and smiled in slight excitement. The human

really was excited to be able to work with Sora. It would take his mind from a lot of things while

he busied himself with helping the other human.

"What will I be doing today?" Sora would have to train him in the proper procedures before he

could be of full use to her. She smiled at him and took him behind the desk, showing him the

proper bins, desk, drawers, and other things that he would need to know about. At least for the

day.

"And this is where you put away the time-sheet once an angel has filled it out after a raid," she

said, showing him a chest of drawers that had a bunch of papers. "We keep these records so

we know when an angel has been out on a raid and the level of difficultly the raid was. It lets us

rotate the raids so no angel is out more than three times a month. It used to be twice a month

before but things have gotten really dangerous with a couple of cities - we lost about a fifth of

all the alphas in one raid on Jilai. Arjun was in that raid - he got hurt pretty bad." She added

conversationally.

She was just about ready to show him the supply closet when the front door opened and an

angel walked in carrying an unconscious blond human boy in his arms. Recognizing that the

situation probably wasn't good, Sora immediately rushed out from behind the desk. "Did you

capture him last night, NMattn?" She asked the angel gruffly as she checked for a pulse, relieved

to find one.

The angel nodded nonchalantly. "Yea - I brought him home yesterday. He passed out early this

morning sometime," He growled, obviously annoyed. "Damn Eastern humans - this one's 17

years old and still so weak."

Sora turned to Tai, "Clear the table off in the back room - he's bleeding pretty badly. We're

probably going to have to stitch him up." Then she motioned for NMattn to follow her with the

boy. Once the angel had laid the boy down on the table, he headed straight for the door - telling

Sora he'd be back for the boy later that afternoon.

Sora had Tai help her cut away the cloth wrapped around the boy and then turned him

onto his front, laying him with his legs spread open. There was ample blood and cum pooled

between his thighs and his body looked badly bruised. "Looks like he tried to run and NMattn got

a little violent with him," she explained. "Thank god he's already passed out - we're not going to

have to sedate him atleast." She motioned for Tai to come watch her as she grabbed a needle

and thread set and started sewing the wounds inside him as best as she could. "Wipe down his

body, Tai," she instructed. "There's warm water boiling in a pot in the next room. Use that."

Kou returned with the pot of water and a towel. He tried not to think about everything the boy

had been through with the amount of blood and cum on his body. Each wipe on the boy's body

was as gentle as he could be. He didn't want to cause him any more pain that he already knew

he had been through. Some of the bruises on the boy's body were a nasty purple lined with

yellow but most of them were a deep blue or black.

Looking at the blond made him swallow thickly and fight off his want to cry for him. The blond

was only 17 and would now be forced into slavery because the angels believed he was beneath

them. His mind was made up at that very moment, he was going to help any and all humans

that he could just like Sora did. He would have to learn how to stitch up wounds like Sora and

what medicine did what-his work was cut out for him. "Sora," voice soft and filled with too many

emotions, "I want to learn everything you know." He looked at her with determination and

sorrow in his eyes. "I want to be able to help..just like you do."

Sora nodded - she could see how hard of a time Tai was having controlling his emotions. "He

should be all right, Tai," she said softly. "He's lost some blood and he's beaten up - it's his

mental status that I'm worried about really." She had finished sewing up the tears and now

bandaged the boy up and turned him onto his back again.

"He looks so young, doesn't he?" She said, laddling some water into his mouth. "He's probably

got parents at home who are terrified about him. NMattn doesn't keep his captives forever

though - hopefully he'll be back home in a few months."

The water seemed to help the boy and he started to cough - before long, he was opening huge

green eyes. He took one look at the unfamiliar faces above him and started to cry. "Please...

please don't hurt me anymore."

Tai took his hand and gently pushed back blond hair from his sweating forehead. "No, no

don't worry," he whispered. "We're humans, we won't hurt you." He kept his voice soft and as

soothing as he could. There was nothing he could do to stop the tears sliding down his face.

"We won't hurt you," he soothed.

Sora looked at him with a sad smile. She knew that it would slowly become easier for him

to hold in his emotions when other humans were brought in after they had been raped or

something else just as terrible, or worse, had happened to them. "My name is Sora and this is

Tai. We just want to help you," her voice was just as soft as Tai's. She had too many years

of practice with scared humans waking up while she tended to them. She knew all too well what

that fear once you woke up was like.

"Hu… humans?" The boy asked furtively, his eyes darting between Tai and Sora, looking for

those hated white wings like the ones that blond man had. He relaxed a little once he saw no

signs.

"What's your name, little one?" Sora asked the boy. She didn't ask any questions about his

family because she did not know when he would see them again – best not to remind the child

of what he has lost. "How old are you?" She asked to reconfirm.

"My name is Rei…," the blond croaked back. "I'm 17 years old – that … thing… that brought

me here. The one with the wings… he's an angel isn't he? I heard of them back in Najal… but I

never seen one before yesterday. Wish I didn't see him now either." He sobbed out.

"It's all right Rei," Sora said quietly. "Did you come in the dirigible or did NMattn carry you up?"

She needed information if there were other victims that would need tending to. If the boy was in

the dirigible, he might have seen other prisoners.

"There was a big balloon thing that could fly – it was me and 2 other people from my city. They

put us in a cage in the back… Two girls. One of the girls… she was in bad shape… and one of

those monsters was raping her right in front of us. He let his friend have a go at her too." Rei

looked away, not wanting to remember the sight of the angels taking turns.

"Did you come yesterday too?" He asked, glancing between Sora and Tai. "You don't look like

you're from Najal," he said, pinning his eyes on Tai's crying face. "How did you come here?"

Tai took a breath and swallowed before he could answer. He had to turn away from Rei and

clear his mind to stop his tears. "No, I've been here..for a while now. I'm from Mireu. An angel

kidnapped me during a raid and brought me here, just like you." It hurt more than he would like

to admit to say those words. He had been captured after he tried to make Matt leave-to protect

him. If he had never been kidnapped and then raped..Matt could have been his friend if he

really tried. He knew it was impossible but the thought was nice.

Sora shook her head also. "I've been here for many years. It gets..easier if you don't fight,

please remember that." Tai was starting to think that was her warning to all humans. Don't

fight the angels and the rape won't be so bad. Her words were true too. The more you

fought..the worse it would be.

He wanted to know someone had experienced the same things he had. "That monster… I was

trying to hide my little sister in our cellar. I was going to go out and help my mother defend our

horses – that's what my family does. My dad died years ago – it's just me, my mom and my

little sister now…," He sobbed but held back his tears, determined not to lose anymore of his

dignity. "Next thing I know that monster was forcing me to the ground and then he… he…,"

He trailed off, this time not wanting to remember his own rape. "My little sister… she ran out

and saw the whole thing. And he … smiled … at her. Told me he was taking me, that I should

behave or she would be coming along with us." An angry fire blazed in his eyes. "So I was a

good little boy… He took me to that flying machine and threw me in that cage. I really thought

things couldn't get any worse…," Then his voice sounded even more bitter. "But I was wrong."

Sora cut in. "You don't have to tell us anymore…," she said quietly. She was completely familiar

with this story.

Rei laughed. "Not talking about it isn't going to change what happened. At night, he tied me up

… he didn't prepare me… he just pushed himself in – over and over… into my mouth… I tried to

run a couple of times and he beat me real good - I didn't think I would live to see this morning.

Guess I wouldn't have made it if hadn't been for you two." He looked emotionlessly at them, as

if telling them his story had broken what little spirit he had inside him.

Rei turned his whole attention on Tai. "So you came here recently? Did your angel do this to

you too?"

Without his consent, his mind put him in Rei's place with Matt in the place newly kidnapped

human's captor. Yet..the images didn't last long. Too soon they morphed into Matt preparing

him, easing his way inside, and masturbating him off so that the human wold find pleasure

also. The entire honesty of what Sora had been saying to him hit him in the chest, in his heart,

making tears well up in his eyes again.

He had to lie to Rei-he couldn't give him the hope that he had seen and let slip through

his fingers with Matt. "Not..not as bad, but yes. He's raped me too." The human didn't go

into details and would like to keep it that way. Tai's first time with Matt seemed more like

something lovers would do than a captive with his captor.

The reality was that he owed Matt so much for what he had done and how he had taken him. It

made him think, grudgingly, different about the angel. The angel that had taken Rei may not

be the nicest or even the meanest..Rei's story could be like child's play compared to what other

humans had face. Kou really was the luckiest human in a long while-if ever.

Sora could see the effect Rei's story was having on Tai. And she didn't like it one bit. She

pulled him out of Rei's ear-shot and whispered quietly to him in simple Anglerian so that only

Tai would understand. "Don't make Matt into a saint, Tai," she said warningly. "He isn't as

hard as the rest of them because he's still young - but he is an Angel. And he is capable of

causing you a lot of pain."

Then she turned back to Rei. "I have to go and see where the two girls who came with you are

today, little one." She told him. "Tai it would be really good if you would stay at the office and

handle the angel time-sheets as they come in. I know it seems like a lot to take in in one day but

I've got to get to those Najal-girls as fast as possible. You can keep an eye on Rei too while I'm

gone. Think you can handle it?"

Tai took a breath and steeled himself with her words. She was right. Matt was not a sainthe

was nothing like one. He just wasn't as old as the other angels and so he was without their

anger and fears-he was nearly pure in that fact. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from realizing that

he really didn't hate Matt...because the angel had tried. He had failed when anger got the best

of him, but he had tried. That was almost enough for Tai.

Dark eyes widened as he stared into her eyes. Sora did have to find those girls. The two had a

better chance of living if Sora could find them. "I'll do my best," he offered with an encouraging

smile. "You do your best too. Please find them," it was almost a beg, a plead. "What should I

do with Rei?" He seemed so broke and Tai didn't know what to do to help him. He took in a

breath and walked back towards Rei. "It's just me and you today," he said with a smile. "You

can relax-you need to rest without worry."

Raeson was looking forward to visiting the army offices today. If luck favored him, he would see

Tai. The thought of the beautiful human brought a smile to his face and he picked up his pace.

He noticed something surprising - the streets looked fairly empty. The raid yesterday had been

a success - the alphas would be out celebrating. It's early still... Raeson decided. The raid had

gone late into the night. They are probably sleeping in - he knew for sure atleast 3 of the alphas

had new captives.

He was surprised to find the front desk empty when he walked into the army office. "Sora?" He

called to the back. "Anyone here?"

Tai grinned once he heard a familiar voice and quickly walked to the front desk. "Hello,

Raeson." He tried not to show how giddy with happiness he was at seeing the angel so unlike

the others. "I'm filling in for Sora today. She went to find the other humans that were captured

last night." There was no need for him to go into details about their conditions. He was sure

that Raeson either knew then or would hear about them when other angels gloated about their

newest conquests.

Raeson smiled and nodded his head at Tai all too pleased that he was seeing the human.

If he had his way, the human would be safe with him. Tai would never have to worry about

being hurt in his care-he could assure the human of that. "You don't have to worry about her.

If anyone can find the other humans she can. They'll be safe with her." He knew about what

the other angels had done to the humans caught last night and it filled him with sorrow to know

that his kind were such monsters. No human deserved to be raped and hurt for an angel's

enjoyment.

Raeson got over his initial elation at seeing Tai and studied him closer - there were very large

hickeys on his throat and an obvious limp in his gait. Tai belonged to an angel... he knew it

could mean only one thing. He stepped closer to the counter and looked searchingly into Tai's

eyes.

"Are you … all right...?" He asked, not finding any other words to express himself. "Has Matt hurt

you?" He felt rage growing inside him. From the few interactions he had with Tai, he was sure

the brunette did not want to be here in the angel-world. Just give me a hint that you didn't want

it... and I'll destroy him..., Raeson thought grimly, not daring to utter the phrase out loud for fear

of having someone else hear and hurt Tai.

Tai stared and turned away. He had forgotten about the marks on his neck and body in

general-the marks of Matt's possession. There..there were so many emotions in the older

angel's eyes that he couldn't face them knowing that Raeson would see through his lies. The

angel knew him better than anyone else in this world-Tai had let his defenses down and let

Raeson see everything within their first few meetings. "I..I'm fine. He was as gentle as he could

be." Which was the truth. Matt had been gentle with him and even prepared him.

"How..how have you been?" He asked instead, trying to keep the overwhelming emotions

down. Hearing about a day that didn't involve unwanted attention would make him feel better.

"Thank you for the necklace," he had said those words before and as he said them now, his

tongue felt heavy. It was because of jealous rage at seeing the necklace that Matt had taken

him. Tai didn't blame Raeson-not once would he blame him for that. As he spoke, long

fingers reached up to touch the necklace still around his neck. In all honesty he was surprised

that Matt hadn't ripped it from his neck that night.

Gentle as he could be… Tai said. So it hadn't been rape…? Did you want it? Raeson silently

questioned but did not dare to ask. After all, he wasn't sure if was ready to hear the answer.

If the brunette was becoming accustomed to Matt and beginning to accept him as a partner,

Raeson's hopes for having Tai to himself would fly straight out the window. Not to mention

that he didn't like someone else touching Tai now. It didn't taint the lovely human in his eyes –

but all the same, he would have preferred it if it was him who left those marks on Tai instead.

His heart leapt in happiness as he saw Tai touching the necklace – "You didn't tell him who

it was from?" He asked, certain that Matt would have thrown it away if he knew another alpha

gave it to his captive.

"He knew. I told him," the reply was quiet and nearly guilty. "I wasn't thinking when I told him

that..I don't want to get you in the middle of this. I..shouldn't have told him." Tai really hoped

that Raeson didn't put two and two together. He didn't want the angel to know that he had been

raped. It was shameful. It made him feel dirty and unwanted..and to think that he had given

himself up to Matt last night just for a chance to see Raeson's smile.

Slowly he brought his eyes up to look into concerned and silently raged filled eyes and took

a step back, remembering the rage in Matt's eyes before he caught himself. Tai's fingers

wrapped around the necklace and the memory of getting it made him calm his mind. He

couldn't lose this necklace-not when it meant so damn much to him. He would do what he had

to for Matt to let him work here and for him to keep the necklace.

"He knew?" Raeson asked, disbelieving Tai's words. Then he slowly started to understand...

he had given Tai the necklace two days ago. Before then, Tai hadn't yet been limping.

Afterwards... It didn't help when Tai backed away from him - what had Matt done to him to

make him so afraid...?

He didn't close the distance between them - Tai looked like a scared kitten as he stood on one

side of the room. He seemed to draw some strength from touching the necklace and that helped

calm Raeson as well. He would not do anything to frighten Tai now - but he was certainly

going to find Matt later to have a little discussion about how the other angel should be treating

his precious human captive.

Another thought crossed his mind and he voiced it immediately. "If he let you keep the

necklace... perhaps … he doesn't intend to keep you...?" He asked, hope filling his eyes.

If worst came to worst, he would fight Matt for Tai. But if he could the human without a

confrontation... that would lower the risk of Tai getting hurt in between them. "He might let you

go soon...?"

"I can only hope," he answered honestly. "I..don't think so.." Tai was sure that Matt had no

intention of letting him go-not for a very long time and if he did let him go, he was sure that he

was going to be a wreck and never the same again. There was a serious thought in the back

of his head..what if someone heard him? What if someone told Matt about what he was saying

and the outcome was something terrible. The human closed his eyes again and took in a

shaking breath. Fear laced through his veins as he opened his eyes again.

He should be more careful of what he says.

Raeson still hadn't moved from where he was. Mixed with his rage was a deep sorrow for

the human. Matt's anger at his gift was what hurt Tai and for that he was eternally sorry for

him. Even he felt jealous at times and he was shamed to say that even at this point..he was a

little jealous of Matt. the marks on Tai's body should be from him and should have been from

pleasure that they both felt. Not from rape.

Never from rape.

"I … I can't promise I can heal everything he has done...," Raeson said haltingly. "But I can

try to help you get through the pain." He promised quietly. He still wasn't quite sure what had

happened between them - all he knew for sure was Tai had not been completely willing when

Matt had him. That filled his heart with hope for himself and his own future with the brunette as

much as it enraged him that Tai had to suffer so much pain.

I'll be seeing you later, Matt, Raeson promised himself - trying to keep a lid on his anger as best

as he could.

"I saw NMattn heading away from here towards his home today - he had a boy with him

yesterday. A blond he kidnapped from Najal. Is he here?" Raeson asked, changing the topic to

something that he could do something about right at that instance.

Tai smiled and took limping step towards the counter. Raeson never gave him a reason to be

afraid and he wasn't afraid of the angel. He was sure that fear was never an emotion he would

need around Raeson. "Thank you," voice soft and smile wide.

The light in his eyes faded just a bit as he brought up Rei. "He's here..but I'm not sure if he'll

want to see you. NMattn..did terrible things to him." Before his eyes he saw the blood and cum

staining the blond's thighs and shuddered at the thought. Still, he couldn't imagine himself in his

place.

"I suppose there is not too much I can do to help - I do speak the Najalan language though,"

he added. "Perhaps he has a message that he wants sent to his family? I fly down to see my

mother often - she lives in a village near Najal. I could take deliver the message for him." He

said, eager to help. Having been raised with humans, he always hated when the Angels treated

them like dirt. In these situations, he found his wings were the best asset. Najal was far - it

would take a day's flight to reach their and another day to come back. But it would be worth the

effort.

"So how about you take me back to see him?" He asked Tai. "I know the wings will freak him

out but go in front of me and explain why I want to see him."

Tai stared at him for a full minute, searching his eyes and seeing nothing aside from an

eagerness to help the injured human. "Ok," agreeing he led Raeson into the back and asked

him to wait just outside the door.

"Rei...you won't want to see him, he's an angel, but he's not like the others. He would never

harm one of us and he was even raised with humans! Raeson just wants to help. He speaks

your language and said that he would fly down to your home and deliver a message to your

family. Let him help you..he is our only ally here." Tai took a breath, "I'm bringing him in now.

Please, just listen to him." He looked over his shoulder at Raeson and stood between the other

human and angel, not sure which he was really trying to protect more.

Raeson took one look at the human and knew what had happened to him. NMattn had a

reputation with being harsh on the humans and taking pleasure in their pain. The blond mut

have also fought to receive some of the bruises. He felt more than sorry fro the human and

relived that Tai hadn't gotten the same treatment. "Hello," he spoke in the boy's language.

"I'm here to help, my name is Raeson and I mean you no harm."

Rei was sure Tai was high on something strong when he said there was angel willing to help

them. "I don't know what you've been drinking but if you saw the way those... animals … treated

us...," Tai seemed to ignore his panic and soon enough, a large angel was entering the room.

Rei fought down the immediate urge to scream, but curled himself into a defensive position. He

clutched his abdomen with his arms - NMattn had kicked him in the vitals last night and he did

not want a repeat experience today.

Rei was truly surprised when the angel began to speak in his own language. "How... how

did you know...?" Then he remembered what Tai had said about the angel being raised

with humans. He straightened out a little more, wincing in pain from his bruises the night

before. "You don't look like the rest of the angels...," he noted absently. This one would

definitely stand out in a sea of blonds. In fact, other than his fair skin - he looked a lot like Tai.

Well... except for those golden wings.

"Can you take me home?" He asked, voice filled with hope. "The monster who took me isn't

here! Can you just take me home now?"

Raeson shook his head. "I'm sorry Rei - once NMattn finds out you are gone, he will go on a

rampage to find you. He'll hurt not just you but your family as well. And Sora and Tai for losing

you... The best I can do for now is to a message to your family if you have one."

Rei's face fell. But he was strong - he had held his family together after his father died and

he would get through this. "Tell them I'm safe & I'll come home as soon as I can," he said

determined. Then he was laying down onto his side, exhausted from the night before. "I'm going

to sleep now, Tai. Wake me when the animal comes for me."

Tai nodded and let Raeson lead him out of the room. The breath he had been holding

rushed out of his mouth in one loud breath as he walked behind the angel. His giant golden

brown sings caught his attention and he reached out to gently touch the feathers before quickly

retracting his hand before questing fingers could touch anything. For all he knew touching an

angel's feathers was like touching a normal man's penis. Or it could somehow hurt Raeson. Something he never wanted to do.

Tai was curious about the angel's wings and if he had ended up with Raeson, he might have

gone through with his want to touch them. That wasn't something he would do with Matt. The

act seemed too intimate. "Will you leave in the morning?" He asked as his eyes stayed on the

fathers, touching them with his gaze.

"In a day or two...," Raeson replied, following Tai's eyes to his wings. "I have some things I

need to take care of first." Like my friendly little chat with Matt..., he added in his mind but didn't

vocalize.

"You can touch them you know...," he said softly, watching Tai's fingers flexing near his

wings. "An angel's wings are special and it's a part of how an angel can cement his bond with

a loved one...," He added, keeping his brown eyes locked on Tai's. "A beloved's touch on an

angel's wings can calm the angel or arouse him... in fact... if an angel shares a soul bond with

another, the person can feel exactly how the angel is feeling by touching the angel's wings." He

smiled softly. "That's very rare though."

Tai's hand was itching to touch Raeson's wings even more now. he could just see his touch

cause the angel's eyes to go wide before they narrowed and he was scooped into strong arms

and his mouth ravaged. A deep blush settled on his cheeks as he lowered his eyes and tried to

not let his imagination get the best of him. The human's pants were already becoming too tight.

His lips parted just slightly as he let his fingers trail over the very tips of his gold wings. He

marveled at how soft the feathers were and yet how strong they seemed to be. Gently his

fingers moved up and down through the feathers, lost in the soft and addicting feel of them

against his skin. In his mind, Raeson was hovering how him as they shared soft kisses. His

wings were at first stretched out around him and then lowered, settling around Tai's quivering

form and keeping him safe from the world.

Having them touched during sex had to be a turn on like no other. What would an an aroused

angel be like in bed if his partner really wanted him? Tai blushed deeper. He hoped that one

day he would find that out. "How do you know you have a soul bond? It just..happens? One

day your partner touches your wings and then he tells you that he can feel what your feeling?"

Raeson took in a harsh grasp of air as he felt Tai's hands running over his wings. He was

having a very difficult time controlling himself and if the brunette didn't stop soon, he wouldn't

be responsible for his actions. All the same, he didn't want to push the brunette into something

right now. "I… I think that's enough Tai," he said, pulling slightly away from those fingers but

staying close enough that Tai could touch them again if he wanted to.

"A soul bond… well… it starts off slow enough. I've never experienced it so I can't be exact –

but here's the short version. A human has flashes of the angel's feelings at the beginning – as

the bond grows deeper, the person can feel more and more of what the angel feels. I've heard

stories that once a soul bond is deeply ingrained, an angel and their soul mate are always

connected in their feelings. Especially during sex," he blushed slightly, looking away. He was no

where near an inexperienced virgin – but Tai was somehow special to him. Are you my soulmate?

He wondered but didn't ask.

"There are some incredible gifts that come when an angel and their partner are bonded. It's

even been rumored that males can bear children if they pair with their soul-mates." He kept his

eyes steady on Tai, acutely aware that they were very close to doing something that could

spell trouble for them both.

Tai couldn't help the from that marred his pretty features once Raeson pulled away from his

fingers. He couldn't blame him though. If touching his feathers was as arousing as the human

believed, he was teasing the angel with his soft touches. Glee filled him, he couldn't lie, at the

thought. Still, he was Matt's and doing anything with Raeson would mean trouble for them both.

But..if he could get Matt to not want him, he could be happy with Raeson and then they could

see if they were soul mates. If he could have a soul bond with someone like Raeson he would

gladly stay in this world with the angel. Ra, he would even have his children is it were really

possible.

The human let his hand fall back down to his side and let his eyes travel up Raeson's body. the

man was taller than him and filled with more muscle than he would ever want, more muscle than

Matt. He was still lean though, his thighs corded and his arms thick-was that different from other

angels too? Tai wanted to spend an entire day tracing his tongue over every muscle on the

angel's body and then kiss each and every line on his skin. But he couldn't. He had Matt to go

back to.

"Then..this is very rare. Not many of these couples seem to find happiness here." His eyes

grew sad as he thought of Matt and what awaited him once he was back in the angel's house.

He couldn't imagine any couple being happy with how they came to be.

"Well... I wouldn't call what's going on here 'couples'. Alpha-angels are always taking humans

as their captives and then returning them once they are finished. The one good side is that

angels rarely kill their humans - it does happen on occasion by accident." He shook his head,

remembering the ugly wounds he had seen on another young human girl who had cheated on

her captor with a male human captive.

"Most of the time - when it comes to marriage and having children, angels will pair with other

angels. Humans are just temporary past-times. But you do have the couples like Sora-Arjun -

their relationship has been around a long time but from what I remember, they were not always

as happy as they are now. In fact, I think she was captured in similar circumstances to Rei."

He couldn't help but asking. "Tell me... did you feel anything when you touched my wings?" It

was too soon to expect something even if they did have a bond. But he hoped...

Tai paused, thinking. Had he felt something? No, not anything aside from the want to be

with the angel and his own arousal rising. Hes hook his head, too embarrassed to admit to his

growing problem. He bit into his bottom lip and sent a small prayer to Ra that he would have a

bond with Raeson. He felt that it would only make sense if he bonded with him. Yet, what if the

fates hated him and he ended up bonded to Matt?

'I doubt that could happen. Why would my soul bond with him? he brought me here and then

raped me in jealousy-my soul can't want that.' Tai walked them back to the front desk, in case

an angel came. After all, he did have a job to do.

Raeson was disappointed to hear that Tai hadn't felt anything when he touched his wing. It

would be too soon… he decided, thinking about the beautiful human. Still he had an intense

arousal to deal with. He silently followed Tai to the front office – checking that the coast was

clear, he quickly wrapped his arms around that slender waist and turned the brunette to face

him.

"I know it's been hard for you… I know how angels can be… but do you think you could accept

me someday?" He asked, slowly running his hands up and down Tai's back, drifting lower

with each pass. He lowered his mouth to an inch of the brunette's, letting the human decide

whether he wanted to close the distance or not. He did not want any associations in Tai's

mind between himself and Matt. Raeson would show Tai that he knew how to respect his

wishes.

Arms wrapped around his waist, but Tai wasn't alarmed. He was surprised that Raeson would

touch him out in the open of the office. Sure, no one was but anyone could walk in and there

would be problems with that. As he was turned to face the angel, he stared into brown eyes

and found himself smiling. Raeson was letting him control this. With Matt he had no control.

Tai wrapped both of his arms around the angel's neck, fingers of both hands stroking over

feathers, and pulled him into a soft kiss. He groaned and pressed closer, feeling the angel's

erection press against his hip and cause his own to fill with more hot blood. The human's body

pushed and rolled into the angel's. 'This is what it should feel like,' he thought as he kissed him

harder and moved one hand to wrap his fingers in Raeson's soft hair.


End file.
